Demon Fever
by HimekoChanSan
Summary: Several weeks after the Impure King is defeated Yukio is still bothered by his battle with Toudou. He has no idea that Toudou is just as interested as he is, and he doesn't have much time to contemplate it when he comes down with a mysterious fever. Toudou/Yukio. Eventual Rin/Yukio. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If i will it all away_

_**Evanescence**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Whispers_

It had been a few weeks since the Impure King was defeated and True Cross Academy was beginning to look like its old self again. Unfortunately, one of its teachers was the furthest from themselves they had ever been...

Yukio faced himself in the bathroom mirror. He pressed a finger to one of the dark half moons beneath his tired eyes and pulled the skin down, revealing pink and white and turquoise - and no hint of any blue flame.

_What on earth was that?_

He recalled his battle with Toudou, the battle that had nearly ended his short life. The second before Toudou's flaming fist had contacted all Yukio saw was blue and flames and Toudou jumping back, repelled.

_I thought I didn't possess any of Satan's power?_

The moment before, when Yukio truly believed he was going to die he had reached out for Rin.

_"Nii-San!"_

Had he opened a channel perhaps with his brother, a mental link, from which flowed the blue flames? Rin might have been inadvertently protecting him. So much was unclear.

Yukio let his lower lid ping back into place and sighed heavily, dropping his gaze to the tiled floor. "Toudou...I wonder what happened to him?"

"Do you miss me?"

The stark, mocking sound of Toudou's voice cut through the silence like an arrow. Yukio's head sprang up and in the mirror behind him stood Toudou, grinning mischievously from behind his shoulder. Terror of death and the threat of intimacy in the tiny bathroom seized Yukio and he failed to move. He was frozen. From behind him his oppressor moved closer. Yukio felt him press up against his back, the heat of another body, and could trace the sensation of a hand slowly gliding up his thigh.

"Ah!" Yukio gasped, freed from his immobility by the brashness of the gesture and, whirling around, pressed his back to the mirror defensively.

There was no one there. Just the empty doorway back out into the room he shared with Rin. Speak of the devil (or the devil's son in this case), Rin strolled in not moments later.

"Oi, Yukio, have you seen my-" Rin stopped when he noticed his little brother's flushed and startled face. It was rare for anything besides seriousness to grace Yukio's expression. "What's wrong? Your face is red." Rin suddenly became Momma-Rin, the kind who cooks meals and wears an apron and is good with kids, and approached Yukio to feel his forehead.

Yukio untensed at his brothers touch and sank a little into it with relief. _Just my imagination... _He reassured himself. _There's no way Toudou would be here...There's no way Toudou would do...that..._

"I'm fine, Nii-San. You just startled me."

"Uh-uh, Yukio, you feel kinda hot. And you've gone really pale. Christ, your eyes...when was the last time you slept?"

Irked, Yukio gripped Rin's wrist and removed his hand from his head. "I may not win the prize for best looking Exorcist today, Nii-San, but I have work to do so I'll just have to do as I am."

Rin threw up his hands and grinned cheekily. "Sorry, sorry!"

Yukio smiled back and handed Rin his jacket from where it was haphazardly thrown over the clothes horse over the bath.

"Ah! That's what I was looking for!"

"I know," Yukio commented dryly. "Where are you going? To the library I hope."

Rin snorted. "No chance. Shura wants to see us."

"_Us?_" Yukio raised an eyebrow. Did she want him to aid her in Rin's weekly training session.

"Yeah," Run tugged his arms threw the black Academy jacket. "She says something's come in that she wants us to look at - some demonic artifact."

"Oh." He replied, interest and concern bleeding into his tone. If he had his way Rin would be kept miles away from _anything_ demonic. Which included himself right now.

"So get a move on spotty-four eyes!" Rin playfully thumped Yukio on the shoulder, effectively pushing him towards the door and earning him a hopeless what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you smile.

* * *

**Hey guys! Himeko here, wow this is my first story. I hope you enjoyed this little taster chapter and will look forward to the next!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_All the love that I have _  
_Am I ever gonna make it happen?_  
_So many ways that I can thank you_  
_But you know that I'm here and no-one else in this_  
_world will matter_

_**Simply Red**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Shades of Blue_

Rin had exposited that the artifact was a painting Shura believed to be cursed, he didn't know any more than that. Rin wasn't a fan of art, so he hadn't been interested enough to ask her any more details. Yukio had scolded him on never agreeing to something he didn't have full knowledge of. That was over an hour ago, currently the twins walked side by side through the vast corridors of True Cross Academy. The myriad of stained glass, church-like window panes cast shards of rainbow light over them as they made their way towards the storage rooms beyond the Exorcist cram halls, where Shura had instructed them to meet her. It was a desolate a drafty place that neither brother would be keen to traverse alone.

"You alright, Yukio?" Rin called over his shoulder. Yukio had stopped beneath a portrait of the Virgin Mary. The sun shone through her stained glass shawl and bathed his entire body in blue. He was gazing up at the figure with a faraway look on his face.

Rin came to his side, slowly, so not to startle him, and spoke softly. "Yukio..."

He dropped his gaze to the floor, and the light hit his bifocals masking his eyes from Rin. "Nii-San, what was it like when you first discovered your flames? Was it painful?"

Rin stared at his little brother silently for a few moments, trying to puzzle out what had brought on the question. Then he looked at the blue staining Yukio and himself and sighed, smiling. "It was a big shock!" he said jauntily. "And I sweat right through my t-shirt!"

Yukio couldn't help himself, and he spat out a laugh. "Nii-San." he hummed endearingly, shaking his head. But the laugh faded almost immediately and the weighted atmosphere reappeared.

_What the hell has gotten into you, Yukio? _Rin wondered as gripped Yukio's shoulder and turned his brother around to face him. Yukio raised his gaze, light lifting from his glasses and revealing tense eyes. Rin smiled, strong and supportive and fierce. "You know you can rely on me, Yukio. If you're ever worried about anything I want you to come to me."

Yukio was taken aback by this noble speech from his brother. Usually Rin wasn't able to articulate anything near that chivalrous. Rin suddenly beamed. "You look good in blue."

And Yukio was glad for the stained glass shadow which hid the heat in his cheeks.

"Actually Rin, there was something," Yukio needed to tell him about Toudou. Even if it was just a hallucination, something had happened during the battle with the Impure King, and maybe Rin knew about it. Maybe Rin really did send his flames to protect him. "This morning, in the bathroom-"

"Oi! Okumura brats!"

Yukio was cut off by the unmistakable bellow of Shura.

The twins turned to see her approaching them from the end of the corridor. She reached them with enthusiasm and even managed to make simply standing look vigorous. She cocked out her hip and rested an upturned fist on the lip of her shorts, her flame red ponytail swung as her stance shifted like hooves when they knock up fire embers. Both Rin and Yukio eyed her in the terrified but by-god-if-they-ever-had-the-balls way even grown men did. She was a magnificent woman, and she definitely knew it.

Despite the sensuous way she had rocked up to the two of them Shura had an uncharacteristically serious look on her face. Beneath her yellow bangs her serpent eyes were cold and steely; something had this snake rattling her tail.

"Yo, Shura," Rin greeted, with that snide face that said he was going to say something stupid. "What's the matter with you? You look well pissed! Don't tell me, it's your time of the-"

He didn't get to finish it. Shura grabbed him in a bone crushing headlock and dug her knuckles right into the soft flesh of his cheek. "What was that, you little shit?!" She squeezed his throat between her biceps.

"Ahh! Yukio help me!" Rin cried, inches from being smothered by her ample chest.

"You deserved that, Nii-San." Yukio grimaced, loosening his tie and tugging at the collar of his shirt in an effort to cool himself down.

Shura noticed, and releasing Rin took stock of the younger twin. Yukio was clearly not on top form; he was looking woozily off into the distance with bands of pink heat colouring his cheeks, and despite the rapid wafting of his shirt collar his exposed clavicle was glistening with sweat. The image of an overheated Yukio, fanning himself with his shirt while sweat rolled down his three very unique ink dot moles made Shura's throat suddenly very dry, and she swallowed hard.

_God, can it be that I'm actually finding scaredy-cat four-eyes...sexy?! Fucking hell! I really am dammed!_

"The painting is being stored in the unused assembly hall, it seems to corrupt any other artefacts it's near." Shura pointed down towards a red door on the left of the corridor, and the three began to walk towards it. Rin walked ahead with his hands clasped behind his head, whistling jauntily.

"What do you mean it corrupts the other artefacts?" Yukio asked.

"They turn black and go all twisted. Their shape warps, essentially. It's really fucking creepy."

Rin shivered. "It fucking sounds it."

"Did you bring your gun?" Shura asked Yukio ominously.

Yukio nodded. "Yes."

"I'm thinking we might need to exorcise it. I asked your brother along because he might be able to do his weird demon talking thing."

"Oh, you mean like how I can understand Kuro?" Rin looked back at them through the triangle his bent arm made. His blue eye with the ruby pupil was shining as a devilish reminder of his skills.

"Yeah. It might not work but it's worth a shot." Shura shrugged, but her shoulders remained tense.

"What's the history of the painting? Do we know anything about it?" Yukio asked.

"It was found amongst the rubble after the Impure King was defeated. Some shady looking Exorcists said they recovered it but I dunno it all sounds a bit too convenient for me."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning the demon barrier was tripped."

Yukio felt his heart grow cold.

"It was only for a second, but we had an alarm from this sector go off. When the Dragoons arrived they couldn't find anything, no trace at all, so they think it was a fault or a false alarm."

"I'm sensing you don't agree..." Yukio said slowly.

"I don't know what the fuck it is." Shura bared her teeth as they reached the red door. "All I know is it rubs me right the fucking wrong way, this thing, my scales are all up and in arms about the energy it's giving off. It's like something straight from Gehenna."

Rin and Yukio stopped behind Shura as she brought out a hefty iron key to unlock the blood coloured door. It swung open with gusto, leaving the three of them to enjoy the sinister echo which resounded after the deafening slam. The twins exchanged looks before Rin took the first brave step into the massive dusty hall.

Yukio moved to follow when Shura matched his stride."I noticed you've been looking like even more like a dork lately."

"Thank you, Shura. Lovely as always..."

"Oi." she said darkly. "Don't push yourself, you're not as strong as you think."

With that she overtook him and became parallel with Rin as the three crossed the expansive ocean of hard wood flooring to the end of the empty hall. The painting sat covered by a sheet of cloth on a high easel, but as the echo of the slamming door subsided it was replaced by a pulse of evil that rose the hackles in each of their souls.

"W-What is the painting of Shura? I d-don't think I asked..." Rin asked, unable to keep the quiver out of his voice. He didn't really want to know to be honest. He could almost hear the drums of hell he didn't much want to see them.

Yukio stood between them, a few feet back, ready encase he needed the range to shoot. He was very hot, able to feel the sweat run down his back, and the energy the painting was giving off was so insidious it made him feel unearthed and woozy.

"Well that's the odd thing," Shura began, as she reached up to grab the corners of the hessian shroud that the painting was wrapped in.

Yukio felt a hot flash go through him when her hands touched the shroud. He became very aware that he was in the middle, and directly in line with the painting. It was like a point of pure evil concentrated on him. A black spotlight. A clawed embrace. It was like a voice that could only say his name in a sonorous, "come to me" kind of tone. He felt himself unsteady, like a vase on a bumped table, and begin to sway.

Shura sucked in a breath for strength and heaved the cloth over the two top corners of the painting. It tumbled down in white waves to show...

"It's just black." she finished.

The painting was layers and layers of thick black acrylic. Tar-**black**. Raven-**black**. Nothingness-**black**. It was the colour of suffering, Yukio thought absently, and that was the last thought he had before he was swallowed by it.

* * *

**Basically, everybody fancies Yukio, but he would like to keep his pants on _Thank You Very Much_! (haha, that's totally not going to happen)...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside, falling inside_  
_**The black.**_

_**Skillet**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Countdown to Detonation_

The painting was layers and layers of thick black acrylic. Tar-**black.** Raven-**black.** Nothingness-**black.**

Rin let out a exaggerated sigh of relief when the shroud finally touched the floor. "Oh, man!" He put a hand over his heart in an attempt to quiet it. "I thought it was going to be some gory mess of limbs or something..."

A sudden dull thump from behind them made Rin start, and reignited his terror.

"AHHHH!" he shrieked.

The two spun around into defensive positions but were instead met by the sight of Yukio lying on his side, rendered inert from his sudden and violent loss of consciousness. His gun was splayed out a few inches from his open hands as if he had brought it up to protect himself and then lost all strength.

Rin gasped, crying out, "Yukio!" before racing over to his fallen brother with Shura close behind. He dropped to his knees, quickly gripping Yukio's shoulders and hoisting him up onto his lap. He shook him gently. "Oi! Yukio!" He stared into his brother's face awaiting an answer, a response, but aside from the way he panted softly in Rin's grip, Yukio showed no signs of waking. His eyes remained closed, the myriad of inky lashes laying a stark contrast to the bands of lilly white skin beneath his eyes.

Shura knelt down in front of the brothers, "We need to take him to the infirmary."

"But, the painting-" Rin began, he didn't want to leave it uncovered. It's evil pulse was stronger now, as if the source of it was somehow pleased. He had not yet made the connection between the ominous black canvas and the brother gently gasping in his arms.

Yukio worked too hard. Everybody knew that. Rin was not heartless but with the way Yukio looked that morning with the bags under his eyes and pallid complexion Rin had figured it wouldn't be long until Yukio's battery ran out. _At least this way he would get some rest_, was Rin's naive attitude to the fainting spell.

"Later. We need to see to Yukio first." Shura cast one last glance up at the black canvas. "I still have a bad feeling about all of this. C'mon."

Swayed slightly by the urgency and worry in her voice, Rin nodded and helped lift Yukio onto her back. The two took off at a sprint up towards the infirmary, back into the glorious multicoloured light of the main building of True Cross Academy, leaving the solitary painting to thrum on hypnotically in the dark and dusty hall.

"I can find no cause of his fever. It's simply as though he's burning from the inside."

"Well that's not good enough, lady!" Rin roared.

His nerves were frayed by frustration. Once Yukio had been admitted to the infirmary and settled into a bed with fresh pyjamas the attending nurse had done nothing but fuss and fret. She could find no cause for his temperature, no reason why he was sweating through the sheets, and every test, every new analysis they performed yielded nothing but more questions.

Rin swore and dropped into the seat beside Yukio's bed. "What's going on with you, little bro?" He clasped his hand over Yukio's sweltering forehead as if he could feel his thoughts if he prayed hard enough. "What were you going to tell me in the hallway? Was it about this? Do you know what's happening to you?"

Rin watched helplessly as Yukio huffed and squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep. He gasped, like he was being suffocated, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "So hot..." he muttered, and grimaced.

"_Nii-San, what was it like when you first discovered your flames? Was it painful?"_

_"I sweat right through my t-shirt!"_

Rin's eyes suddenly widened, and he stood up with a start. _What if...No..._

_"Yukio, you feel kinda hot."_

"_...he's burning from the inside."_

"Theres no way..."

"There's no way, what?"

Rin whirled around to see that Shura had appeared in the doorway, fist resting on her hip again. She was looking curiously at him, as if she knew what he was implying. Rin looked away and clenched his teeth. His hands fisted by his sides and he swore.

Shura smiled understandingly, and swung her purple sword across her shoulders in a show of cameraderie. "Well, are you ready to see what the painting has to say?"

Rin didn't know if the cursed artefact had anything to do with Yukio's fever, but if there was even the slightest chance that it could relieve his brother's pain then he had to try. Taking one last gentle look at Yukio, Rin picked up the Kurikara like a man going to war.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Oh, Rin's in badass battle-mode, that can only mean one thing...[Never Gonna Give You Up playing faintly in the distance]**

**Smut and tears in the next chapter! See you there~**


	4. Chapter 4

_A human vulnerability_  
_Doesn't mean that I am weak_

_That I am weak, I am weak,_  
_I am weak, I am weak, weak,_

_**Marina & the Diamonds**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Power and Control_

"Was it really okay to leave Yukio alone like that? It's late so the nurse will have left - he's the only overnight patient." Rin rubbed his neck distractedly. _What if he wakes up and he's all alone?_

"I called Moriyama-San and asked her to get the gang together and take turns watching over him. She just has to round them all up and they'll be there, don't worry."

"Ah, I see." Rin grimaced, embarrassed he hadn't thought of that. "Thanks, Shura."

"Don't mention it." She said darkly, turning her eyes to the blood red door before them. "I'm not giving you a nice job to do, after all."

The door swung open with its signature biblical detonation and the two exorcists, with swords by their sides, strode into the vacant hall resolved to unlock the mystery behind the salvaged artwork.

It seemed darker than before, the canvas. More oppressive. As Rin stepped up close to it, a fuzzy far away chattering sound, like waking up to a television you'd left on static, scratched at his ears.

"What_ is_ that?"

"What is what?"

"I hear something." he said. "It's coming from the painting. No...from _beyond_ the painting..."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Yukio burned and shifted in his thinning sleep as the shadow of a figure slid over his body.

* * *

Rin held out his palm, fingertips resting on the bumpy black layers of acrylic. He closed his eyes and concentrated - _listened_: Suffering, torture, the creak of bodies bent backwards over each other; the splitting flesh and liquid slosh; the roar of flames; the agony of despair.

There was only one place that sounded like that.

He opened his eyes and dropped his hand.

"It's some kind of portal."

"What?" Shura barked, immediately horrified that something like that could be sitting absently beneath a school. Anything could have got in! Whenever it wanted! _Oh, no_...she thought, remembering the tripped alarm. _Something already had..._

She steeled herself and looked to Rin. "Where does it go?"

"You said it yourself," he said with loathing. "when you first saw it."

Shura faced the black canvas, its demonic energy and evil aura suggested only one destination.

"Gehenna."

* * *

Yukio tossed restlessly in the white cotton of the infirmary sheets. He was slowly fighting his way back into wakefulness, unaware that he was not alone. Blinking in the darkness, and registering that he was without his glasses, Yukio sat up and groped for them blindly. After securing them on his face he went about trying to piece together what happened, and why on earth he was wearing pink button down pyjamas...

He remembered the black rectangle and how it had blurred into a black smear as he hurtled to the floor, but that was it._I must have collapsed..._

Scanning the room he figured he was in the Infirmary, but where was everybody? No nurses, no lights on...What time was it?Where was Rin?

Yukio suddenly felt very vulnerable, huddled alone and in the dark, in a seemingly empty wing of the campus.

Something suddenly shifted in the darkness, causing him to flinch. A patch of shadow changed shape and size and density.

"Who's there!?" Yukio bellowed. Although, in this thick black darkness, while he was alone, and especially when he was wearing pink pyjamas, who else could it really be but...

"Hello, Okumura-Kun." _Oh, that voice was like velvet._

"Toudou." Yukio growled, bristling wildly.

The demon stepped out from the shadows as if he were peeling off a tuxedo. He was made mind meltingly surreal by the half of him that was cast in shadow, and the half of him which was illuminated by light. The ghostly blue moon shone through the windows and highlighted the shock white streak in his hair, the feathers where his ears should be, and that unmistakable fang-filled smile.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio backed into the bed frame as Toudou approached.

"Do you really have no idea?"

"Leave me alone." He warned.

"Don't you think it's odd? This inexplicable fever of yours..." Toudou crooned, stroking the sheets by Yukio's feet innocently with a single finger. He traced circles; chain links.

Yukio was suddenly incensed. "What have you done? Y-You've done something to me. You've-"

Toudou shook his head. "No, Okumura-Kun, actually I'm here to save you."

Yukio faltered slightly, "W-What?"

"You've repressed Satan's flames for so long that now they are consuming you."

"But I'm not like Rin! I don't-"

"Oh, go on! Admit it! You're such a control freak that you could do it, couldn't you? Suppress your true nature. For years, maybe? Out of necessity. Out of fear. But I'm here now, so you don't need to be afraid anymore."

"You're insane." Yukio looked away, dismissively.

Toudou laughed, low and sultry, and got up onto his knees on the bed. Yukio sunk into the frame as Toudou made a gesture that suggested he were about to crawl across him like a giant spider. "Well, I'll tell you something: this fever can't be cured with bed rest or a nice lemon tea...the hotter you become the closer you get to having no control over your flames. You need to release some of that pent up energy or else you'll erupt like a big blue firework. You're a ticking time bomb, Okumura-Kun, and I mean to remedy that."

He made the move.

Slowly, powerfully, Toudou prowled up the mattress until his entire body shadowed Yukio beneath it, and then with a sneer, as he gripped Yukio's wrists and held him down, he said: "This is the destiny I've chosen for you. _Congratulations_."

Yukio mustered up enough courage and strength to struggle and writhe against the grip."What are you going to do?" He ground out through his teeth.

Toudou grinned in a knowing way, and descended upon him.

"I'm going to turn you on."

* * *

Rin had his ear and palm pressed tightly to the bobbly surface of the painting, craning hard to hear the distant cries of Gehenna.

"We know that things connected to Gehenna now, why are you still listening to it?" Shura asked impatiently. She wanted as far away from this thing as humanly possible. They had to tell Mephisto, and cordon it off, and call in a Paladin, and...

"Yukio blacked out as soon as he saw this thing."

"So..."

Rin growled and closed his eyes for concentration. "_So_, what if he heard something? What if it spoke to him and that's what made him drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes?"

"Hmm," Shura mused. Rin continued to try his ear at all angles but it was too much of a mash of screaming and murmurs to distinguish any one voice. "You and Yukio," Shura continued, probingly. "you guys really go to the ends of the earth for each other, dontcha?"

"Obviously. He's my brother."

"Yeah. True. But," she hesitated. "you don't really think of him as a brother, do you?"

Rin tore his ear from the painting and glared at her heatedly. "What the fuck, Shura?"

"Aw, hell! It's the way you look at him, Rin!" she bit back. "It's downright un-Christian!"

Rin put his ear back to the painting, grumbling."Who the hell are you to lecture me about sins, you've banged half the altar boys and gone down on a nun."

"You little f-! How do you know about that?"

"Quiet!" he started. "I hear something!"

Something was breaking through the static, something warped and mangled in fire, indiscernible words...and then...

_**"...RiN...hELp...mE...!"**_

Rin threw himself backwards in horror at the blood curdling exclamation.

"Rin!" Shura cried, dropping down behind him and gripping his shoulders.

"Ugh," He spat out a bit of blood as he pushed himself up.

"What the fuck did you hear?"

Rin's heart sank as he stared at the now deadly silent piece of canvas.

"Yukio..."

* * *

Toudou held Yukio's arms above his head, and tore down the front of his pyjamas, sending a shower of dusky quartz buttons all across the laminate floor. Yukio gasped and writhed at the sudden gust of cold night air that rushed over his chest following Toudou's smooth ripping motion.

"Don't you dare!" Yukio growled when he noticed the hungry look of appreciation on Toudou's face.

Laughing softly, Toudou dropped his head and took a nipple in his teeth, lashing at it with his tongue before swallowing the whole area into his mouth. Yukio's chest thrust upwards while his head tossed back in a involuntary sob of horrified pleasure.

"Ahhh!"

His hands clenched into fists where Toudou still had them locked, but slowly uncurled with each masterful stroke that the demon bestowed.

"Aaah! Ngh..." Yukio arched again, hands completely slack. "Toudou..."

Toudou sucked so deep that Yukio's nipple touched the roof of his mouth. Yukio could feel the stiff ridges of his enemy's hard palate even in amongst all the heat and wet, and it made him make the most obscene noise he had ever made in his life.

"Aaah~!"

He could feel Toudou's smirk against his chest as he let go with a wet sigh. "I have barely even touched you yet."

"Please stop," Yukio panted, red faced, with a slowly rising red imprint of teeth on his chest.

"Why?" Toudou purred, brushing his cheek across Yukio's, whispering into his ear. "You are enjoying it."

Yukio had imagined it: Toudou touching him, pleasing him. He possessed a seductive magnetism not aided by the typical groping, tumbling, and friction found in hand to hand combat. It all carried with it an undercurrent of primality and sexual energy. This had been the plot of many a dark daydream, but Yukio found the reality of it much harder to accept.

This side of himself was entirely new. He was so tortured and serious that any kind of pleasure was foreign.

Toudou's free hand slid down Yukio's abdomen and his heart pace quickened immeasurably.

_Haah, he's going to..._

"Hnggg," Yukio's eyes closed and he bit his lip and moaned before Toudou even reached the waistband of his pyjamas. He vibrated gently with anticipation.

Toudou's fingers plunged deep into his pants.

"Mmmm," Yukio hummed, eyes shut, defiant.

Toudou laughed softly as he gripped Yukio in his hand and began to pump his cock.

White hot pleasure decimated any remaining resolve and pride in one fell swoop as Toudou increased speed and tightness and position.

"Ahhh! Ah, aah-haah, ngh..."

Sweat dripped down Yukio's abs, and gave his body a rosy white sheen. He threw his head back in laboured ecstasy, unable to grasp any semblance of control or dignity. He could feel how wet he was, his body forced him to vocalise what was already apparent. God, it felt so _good_, his eyes were watering. He couldn't fight the rising heat, it whirled around inside him like a twister.

**"AAH~!"**

"Oh, it is fun to watch someone as fiercely intelligent as you fall apart like this...just from being touched." Toudou mused from his vantage point above the young exorcist.

"Haah, ah-aah..." Yukio gurgled, unintelligible in his state of complete arousal. It was like fire blooming all over his body, making breath short, and thoughts thin. He wasn't even listening to what Toudou was saying ...something about switching positions?

All at once Yukio was wrenched from his paradise on the edge of orgasm and roughly flipped over onto his chest.

"Ooft!" he landed with a thud on the mattress, and his arms were freed only a moment before Toudou grabbed one wrist and pulled it back behind him. "Ah! What are you doing?" he cried.

Without a word, Toudou slipped his hand back into the pyjama bottoms and ran a finger over Yukio's taint. Yukio shuddered, visibly aroused.

"Are you a virgin, Okumura-Kun?" Toudou asked salaciously, rubbing the same spot with a little more pressure. Yukio's back dipped, pushing his white ass higher, and he let out a long drawn out moan. "I suppose that answers my question..."

Toudou's fingers were already wet from the handjob and he slid the first digit in without much resistance.

"Ah!" Yukio cried in surprise, rising to his elbow with a jolt of fear. "Wha-Nngh!" Almost as soon as the finger had sunk in to the knuckle Toudou pressed it up and along the sensitive muscle, eliciting a horny groan and sending Yukio back down into the bedsheets.

Toudou let out a groan of pleasure all his own. "_Hahh_, your body's so responsive..."

Between the thrusts, Toudou discreetly added another finger.

He lay across Yukio's bare back, breathing hard in his ear as he drove the finger in and out in rapid succession. "Yukio..."

"Ah! Don't...aah-hah...use my first...ugh... name!" Yukio protested, jerking as the two fingers scissored inside him.

"Why? Is it too intimate? Yukio..." He sunk his teeth into Yukio's shoulder as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out.

"Nngh! Stop!" A thin rivulet of saliva began to creep down Yukio's chin with the force of being mercilessly pounded coupled with the sensation of the fingers scissoring inside him. The sweat was pouring off him now in sheets like rainwater. There was nothing but heat and wet, he felt like an impending thunderstorm.

Toudou licked the bite mark. "Why? Yukio..."

"Aah-haah, nngh-haah!" Yukio struggled to articulate. "Stop saying my name, I-Aaah!"

"Yukio," It was molten. Toudou's whispers were molten lava all over his body. "is it getting you hot?"

He shrieked with pleasure. "I'm on fire!"

Toudou let out a low, raw laugh, like the villain who had just conquered the hero. He hauled Yukio up against his chest, and wrapped a hand around his throat, binding him to his body as he thrust, now three fingers, directly skywards.

Yukio noticed through the haze, through the slit of his barely open eyes, that his vision was slowly starting to turn blue.

This was it, Toudou's fingers were spreading inside him...

_Ah!...It's no use...I'm...I'm going to...!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A cataclysmic boom blew open the door to the infirmary as Rin and Shura emerged with one sword blazing azure and the other extended to 5 times its normal size.

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!"** They both roared in unison.

Toudou had released Yukio's throat during the initial fright of the crash and subsequent smoke screen, and he had slumped down to lean against Toudou's thigh in the dizzy confusion of denied release.

"Nii-San..."

"Yukio, hang tight were coming to get you!"

"Interfering brats!" Toudou cursed, and waved his arm in a swooping motion. Suddenly the entire room erupted into orange flames. It coated the walls, and crawled across the empty beds. A high circle of fire separated Rin and Shura from Toudou and Yukio but through the flickers they could see Toudou draw Yukio towards him, and hold him firmly in his clutches. Bare chested, and with singed hospital pyjama bottoms, he looked every inch a damsel in need of rescue from the claws of the dragon.

"Let me go!" he cried, tossing in Toudou's grip.

"I'm going to murder these meddling pests and you're going to watch!"

Toudou raised his arm, pointing it straight at Rin who had begun to charge through the flames, combatting them with his own. He grinned, ready to shoot a fiery torrent as and when Rin emerged before them.

Yukio felt his blood boil, his rage take shape, "Look out!" he roared as soon as Rin came into view, thrusting out his hand for Yukio to take. "Nii-San!" Yukio returned the gesture, and Rin thought he felt his fingers brush Yukio's for an instant...before everything erupted in a massive explosion of blue flames.

* * *

**Omg I worked so hard on this one you guys. Literal blood sweat and tears. Look at me, I'm a mess. I need an Iron Bru to cool me down. Smut is hard.**

**Rating has gone up due to *pinass*.**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's the disease of the age  
It's the disease that we crave_

**_Placebo_**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Protect Me From What I Want_

As the dust settled in the now half destroyed Infirmary Shura sat up and scanned the damage. The entire outer wall was gone; the bed and subsequent window panes lay three stories down in a pile of decimated shards.

Toudou and Yukio were also gone.

"What was that...that blue flash?" Shura groaned as she rose to her feet, huge slashes across her body from the impact of scattered debris. She clapped a hand over a particularly nasty gash that was spilling blood all down her arm. "Was that you?"

Rin sat up in the rubble, pieces of mortar and a sheet of dust falling from his head and shoulders as he did so. "No." He remained seated, staring down at his fingers which had almost reached Yukio's. "It wasn't me."

"Rin! Shura-San!" The high pitched bubblegum voice of Shiemi pulled their attention to what remained of the doors. She stood with Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru and Izumo behind her, all of their faces were a picture of confusion.

"What the hell happened here!" Suguro exclaimed, running a hand through his blonde Mohawk.

Shiemi pulled Rin to his feet, but he slumped a little with his wounds.

"Yukio's gone. He took him-"

"Who did?"

"Another demon...!" Rin clutched at his ribs. "Ah, shit..."

"Saburota Toudou." Shura stated flatly to everyone. "He's a lunatic rogue demon who took a special interest in Yukio during the battle with the Impure King."

"What do you mean "special interest"?" Konekomaru asked innocently.

Shura looked away with a grimace, and Rin clenched his fists.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to get him back."

Suguro walked over to Rin and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea where this Toudou guy might have taken him?"

Shura and Rin exchanged grim looks.

"Yeah."

* * *

_...drag...drag...drag..._

A dark wood ceiling, that's what was sliding above Yukio at present. Toudou was pulling him through an unknown corridor by the ankle and Yukio was flat on his back with his arms thrown above him. He was panting softly and his eyes were glassy.

"Heh, heh...I bet you're exhausted after that little outburst. Now do you believe me?"

Toudou's breathing was laboured, and he was clutching his side tightly with his free hand. Blood was slowly eating its way through his trench coat and dropping in huge cascades onto the hard wood floor. Yukio could hear the weighted splatter and could feel it sliding up his bare back as he was pulled through it. Blood, he could feel it on his body, Toudou's blood...

_Did I do this?_ he wondered dimly.

His knuckles dragged across the floor above him, drawing lines in the still-warm blood.

Toudou halted after what seemed like an eternity, allowing Yukio to sit up on his elbows and finally get his bearings.

He was facing the black painting. The evil thrummed off it in stronger waves like the steady, ominous beat of a war drum. It radiated heat and pain and Yukio felt his body flash hot again just from being near it.

"What are you planning? Why are we here?" he barked at Toudou, voice unexpectedly husky with strain.

Toudou stared up at the painting like he was laying eyes on a God and grinned. "I'm going to use you to open a Gehenna Gate."

"What? Why?"

"How else am I supposed to get you there?" He grinned wickedly, fangs filling his smile and a mad glint in his silver eyes. Yukio felt at once paralysed with terror. "You see, this portal allows me to traverse dimensions for a short time, but eventually it will loose power and I will vanish. It doesn't even have the strength to take two people. So, while your brother and the rest of these Exorcist fools scramble to clean up the demons the Gate will let out, me and you will be having a whale of a time."

Toudou gave Yukio's ankle another violent tug, drawing him under him, before bending down so that their eyes were level. "I'm going to give you that which you truly need. An outlet for your misery. A harness for your anger. I'm going to teach you how to be a demon, Yukio."

"I refuse!" Yukio protested, struggling with renewed vigour and desperation, repulsed by the very idea and how tempting he found it. "I'm not a demon yet!"

Toudou suddenly became incredibly animated, and he let go of Yukio's foot to talk with his hands. "Oh, but you will be! And a fine one at that! You will take my orders and you will gorge yourself on them like meat! Yukio, you need guidance...you want so much to be like your brother but he is lost. You hold Father Fujimoto in such high esteem but he is dead. Your fate is inevitable now. You will only suffer more if you align yourself with these doomed people. Come with me, I will train you."

"N-No..." Yukio whimpered, as he stared wide eyed at the madman, trying to find the strength to fight as the heat rose and became sweltering. Being this close to Gehenna was like being meters from the Sun. He could barely think straight.

Toudou then reigned in his enthusiasm, and crouched in front of Yukio invasively. "I think you misunderstand me..." There was a knee between Yukio's thighs, and an arm slowly sliding around his shoulders. "I'm not asking."

Toudou then brought his face so close to Yukio's that he thought he was about to be kissed. Instead Toudou gripped his chin and lifted his face to meet him, it was a gesture of power, not tenderness.

"You will help me take Hell's throne. I will conquer Gehenna and then Assiah will fall." It was then his voice softened and turned into silk, a soft slow smile spread across his lips; mocking, assured, and very very threatening. "And you will do all this or else I will slaughter your students, and your friends...and your brother."

Yukio remained silent; there was nothing he could vocalise that the horror on his face did not articulate.

"Now, sleep." Toudou ordered. "When you wake we will be in my domain, and your hell will truly begin." He put two fingers to Yukio's temple and sent a hypnotic pulse straight to his brain which allowed him no recourse but to obey.

Toudou held onto his shoulders as his head fell back and the last thing Yukio knew of this world was a fiery blue silhouette in the distance that was calling his name.

"You bastard! Let him go!"

Rin and company stood backed by the blood red door, Rin in full flames and the others battle-stanced, with their familiars at the ready.

Toudou's face was lit by a wide grin. "Ah! Victory is made all the sweeter by an audience!" he proclaimed as they closed the distance between themselves and their captive teacher. "Unfortunately," Toudou continued, "this isn't an audience participation event."

He held out his palm to the impending attack and erected a barrier from the floor to the ceiling between himself and Rin's party. They screeched to a halt, Rin slashing at the barrier with his Kurikara but to no vail. It was like a shield of pale blue plexiglass, fortified by the demons superior power.

Nevertheless Rin and Shura attempted to take it down with the combined effort of both of their swords. Izumo launched her two ghostly white foxes against it, and Shima stood by vehemently chanting a spell that he hoped would counteract Toudou's magic.

Amused by their weak attempt to penetrate the barrier but not worried by it, Toudou began to summon his Gehenna Gate. He withdrew a dagger from his trench cost and held up Yukio's arm to the blade. Rin ceased his onslaught when he saw the glint of the dagger catch the light. Terror flashed across his face and he dropped his sword immediately.

"Wait! Toudou! Don't!"

_Slice!_

Toudou whipped the blade across Yukio's arm in a way that ensured his blood was splattered all about the painting. Laying him down Toudou got to his feet and turned his back on Rin and Co. He held out his palm above Yukio and the rapidly expanding pool of blood, and tensing his fingers, pulled a sudden torrent of blue flames up and out of the incision. They gushed over the painting, igniting it, and Toudou began to chant.

_"Blood of Satan's Son, Child Sired by The Beast, Fury Hot and Heart of Ice...I Demand a Doorway...__**Open!**__ The Gate To Hell!_"

At his words the painting began to widen and become larger, gargoyles and warped faces sprouted from the black frame that was forming. The once small black canvas had become a giant doorframe in a matter of moments. All it took was a little blood and the Gehenna Gate was borne open into Assiah.

Behind the barrier everyone stood frozen in horror and helplessness, awed by the horrific marvel. Rin's was the only voice, the only sound - he hasn't even noticed the monstrous gate, he was concentrated on the unconscious Yukio bleeding out on the floor mere meters away. He was hammering on the barrier with his fists and screaming his voice hoarse. "Yukio! Wake up! Please!"

With the Gate now fully open Toudou bent down and picked up Yukio from off his back, and casting one last vitriolic smile at Rin, he turned and began to make his way towards the Gate carrying Yukio bridal style.

Rin finally felt his eyes scorch and he erupted into tears.

_**"YUKIO!"**_ He screamed, sinking down to his knees against the barrier, hapless with misery, closing his eyes against it all. He couldn't even bare to watch his brother be swallowed by that darkness. He had lost. He had _**lost**_.

As they disappeared into the dark mouth of Gehenna the barrier vanished and Rin lost what was holding him up. He was dropped onto his stomach, with his hands fisted in front of him.

Shiemi was crying too, a steady stream of tears cut through her pale freckles, but she approached Rin softly, eager to comfort. "Rin..."

She made the motion to touch his shoulder but was interrupted by the sudden roar and tremble of the Gehenna Gate. A sprawling mass of fangs and claws suddenly spewed from the blackness, as the entire hall was flooded with demons.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hot temptations_  
_Sweet sensations_  
_Infiltrating through_  
_Sweet sensations_  
_Hot temptations_  
_Coming over you_

_**Jem**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: All is Fair in Love and War_

The swirling torrent of hellspawn decended upon the Exwires and Shura without the conciousness to bestow mercy. They were mindless hungry energies of black and were not picky in choosing their victims. Shiemi had to erect a barrier of thick tree trunks to protect herself and Rin, and even then some talons shredded through the bark inches from their faces. Shura leapt forward splitting her purple sword into a multi-bladed weapon that took down four larger peacock-lion hybrids in a single swing. Izumo was close behind Shura with a talisman between her fingers commanding her white fox spirits with valour and bravery. Konekomaru and Shima cowered behind Suguro.

The Gate was bulging with demons scrabbling to escape hell, they were beginning to break through the ceiling and race out the red door into True Cross. Soon the Academy would be overun and the students would all be in danger of attacks, curses and possessions. Shura didn't have time to think; she was trying to hold off a menagerie of beasts while at the same time slaughter whatever tried to cross her. All this cutting down of bodies was taking its toll and she struggled to maintain her pace. A massive demon ran at her head on and while she held it off with her fan of swords it began to push her back, her feet slid backwards towards where Shiemi was still protecting an emotionally devastated Rin.

"Rin!" She bellowed, authoratative and a touch desperate. "Pull yourself together!"

He raised his head to look at her but there was a shadow of defeat masking his eyes.

"How do you expect to rescue _Yukio_ if we don't take care of this lost first?!"

Rin ignited at the sound of his brother's name.

He rose to his feet drenched in the same brimstone-blue that framed the Gehenna Gate. With a steady blaze of anger and heartache which focused itself into a white hot point, Rin bounded forward with immense speed, scooping up the Kurikara as he went. Roaring at a volume that dwarfed the hell sounds spouted by the giant Gate, the other Exwires watched in speechless awe as Rin dove into the fray, taking down masses of demons with huge slashes of vibrant blue.

_How could I have let this happen? _

Rin freed Shura of the persistant brute that still had its horns locked between her blades.

_I'm all he's got!_

Shadowing Izumo's foxes, Rin catapulted himself upwards sending waves of flames at those that were scrambling to escape through the ceiling.

_But even so I let that perverted bastard steal him away!_

Landing back down in front of the red door, Rin lifted his sword in a blind mad swing of pure and unrelenting grief. It was met by a blade double the size, a blade which easily pushed against Rin's own swing and reversed it, sending him spilling out across the floor in a blue ball of startled confusion.

"As brash as ever, I see." Came the condecending caramel tones of Arthur Auguste Angel.

Rin looked up to see the Paladin backed by a group of Exorcists, along with Mephisto who was grinning like a maniac at the Gehenna Gate. Shura appeared behind Rin, and Shiemi helped him to his feet and the other Exwires congregated behind her. The Exorcists that had arrived with Angel began to spread out around the hall, positioning themselves a few feet apart in a circle around the Gate. They began to chant softly.

"What took you guys so long?" Shura said, visibly irked.

Angel smiled, far from angelic. "I had to do my hair."

"I don't believe that."

Angel moved into the circle formed by his Exorcists, joining them in their chanting which had now risen in volume and momentum. Bright lines began to appear on the ground beneath each body, they formed an expanding circle of growing complexity, joining each other like shining liquid rivers of magic. A barrier, simillar to the one Toudou used to keep everyone at bay, began to rise up from the glowing lines, trapping the beasts falling from the Gate in a secure but clear cage, effectively backing up the Gate and allowing no more to enter Assiah.

"That should do until we can round up enough man-power to destroy it." One of Angel's underlings reported.

"You can't destroy it! Yuki-Chan's in there!" Shiemi cried.

"Okumura-Sensei?" Angel inquired, "How?"

"He was dragged into Gehenna by Saburota Toudou, he used his blood to open the gate." Shura offered.

"But how did he get here in the first place?"

"A portal, disguised as a painting. He came through in order to take Yukio back with him. I think this," she motioned to all the trapped demons. "is meant to distract us. We don't know what he's planning."

"So there's more to this..." Angel's brow furrowed and he reguarded the Gate. "We must destroy this Gate as soon as possible then, to stop the demon from returning."

"Oi! Listen to us-!" Rin stepped forward but was swept up by Mephisto who promptly hid him in a headlock.

"What you doing you crazy clown!? I can't abbandon Yukio!"

"Okumura-Kun, maybe it would be wise for you to retreat for now. I believe there is a way around this but it requires a certain degree of...delicacy." Mephisto whispered, smiling mischeviously. Releasing Rin, Mephisto swung around in a flurry of pink cape and stripes. "Well then! Now that that's all settled I believe you all have plots to plan and wars to wage elsewhere. Angel-San, best get cracking on figuring out how to destroy this huge and hard to destroy gate. I'm sure it will take some time."

"Yes, sir." Angel nodded duitifully, if a little perturbed at Mesphisto's strange manner. But then he was always strange so...

The Exorcists left the secured Gate with Rin and Co. close behind. Mephisto remained, standing to admired the Gehenna Gate with a huge and gleeful grin plastered across his face, his eyes were bulging and mad.

"You seemed to have got yourself embroiled in something interesting, Okumura-Kun~"

* * *

Yukio woke from his nightmare to see chains all around him. He was being held in a dungeon of undeterminable location, but from the dark heat and evil throb of the air he deduced that he must indeed be deep in the belly of Gehenna. He gasped hotly, realising that he was suspended from a fixture in the ceiling; iron manacles clamped his wrists together above him, and he could _just_ feel the floor beneath his toes. Upon inspection he saw that besides Toudou's porny tastes, there might be a good reason his hands were shackled. His fingernails had become sharp and longer. _Claws._ Yukio now had claws. _Great._

_I'm starting to become a demon..._

There was a velvet giggle from one of the dark corners of the room and Toudou emerged looking eager and playful. "Welcome to my dungeon. Romantic, isn't it?"

Yukio growled, low and feral, glaring from behind his surprisingly intact glasses.

"You've only been in Gehenna for a few hours and already you're showing so much promise. I can't wait to start training you, _Yukio_."

Yukio looked away, blushing. "I told you not to use my first name." It conjured too many images of their last encounter.

Toudou grinned around his teeth, aware of his hooks and how deep there were in already. Having physical power over someone was one thing, but the fumes let off by an ashamed and unsure heart were much more arousing to Toudou's senses. "Well," he clapped his hands, drawing Yukio's attention back to him. "Let's get started."

Yukio watched Toudou approach, expecting violence, _hoping_ for violence. Anything but tender intimacy.

"It's quite simple. You must concentrate your flames on a specific point to free yourself from these chains. You're in Gehenna now so it should be easier to ignite them, and once you have it's just about focus. You like that."

Yukio did like that.

He closed his eyes and felt around inside himself for that flame, that heat in his gut that cried for release. Within moments he was completely ablaze. He stared at Toudou through the blue wall of fire, wide eyed and shocked. Toudou grinned approvingly.

"Well done. They're not hot, are they?"

"No." Yukio marveled. He was positively untouched by them, they actually felt kind of nice. Soothing. They were bright. They lit up his body like a white torch.

"If you had stayed in Assiah, those cool flames would have incinerated you." Toudou said. "You need to be here, Yukio. You need to master them here before you can hope to set foot back in Assiah." Toudou smiled, and reached out to touch his face. "Your skin looks beautiful in that colour..."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Do you think your enemies will give you time to think on the battlefeild? You have to learn to focus despite distractions."

Toudou pressed himself flush against Yukio, their faces were kissing-close. "Go on," Toudou encouraged. "Focus. Free yourself. If you do then I will stop touching you."

Horrifically embarassed but resolved, Yukio closed his eyes against Toudou's impossibly close body and tried to focus his energy on the chains that held up his shackles. Toudou began to caress him, and in the darkness of his concentration Yukio could only feel. And the feeling of touch was enhanced ten fold. He traced Toudou's hands as they slid over his chest, fingered his abs, and moved down to...

.

.

.

.

"Ah!"

Yukio's eyes flew open; concentration broken.

Toudou chuckled, kissing Yukio's jaw as he tried to twist his head away and hide his reddening face.

"Nghh...!"

The demon's hands became more enthused and his kisses more passionate, until Yukio's thoughts were eaten up by something stupid and white.

The room was slowly being swallowed by the condensation which was rapidly fogging up his lenses.

"Toudou..." Yukio moaned. "This isn't fair..."

"Nothing ever is."

* * *

_**Things are heating up in hell...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_To the touch there's always you_

_How can I erase your_

_Flaming candles, whispered words_

_Then your soft embrace_

_You're the passion in me_

_You've broken down the system_

_You're the vision I see_

_A pleasure victim _

_**Berlin**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Pleasure Victim_

Time passes different in Gehenna. What had only been hours outside the Gate had been weeks for Yukio and Toudou. Now, Yukio's appearance resembled that of his brother's. His ears were now slightly pointed, his fingernails required daily trimming, red dots shined in his pupils like a target in a sniper's viewfinder, and he had grown a tail; the long rope of fur was coal black and had a crooked tuft on the end similar to Rin's. Yukio found this new appendage the hardest to adjust too, though Toudou enjoyed the fact that he now had another endogenous zone to squeeze and stroke during training.

Speaking of training...

Yukio was in his usual state of suspension in the dungeon. He had burn marks on his hands and arms from misdirected and concentrated points of fire. He had been getting closer and closer to blasting the weak link the chain with his flames in these last few gruelling days. Toudou had only managed to feel up his butt the previous day before Yukio had got in a lucky shot and broke the chain.

Today he was irrevocably focused. Today he was going to master his flames. Then maybe tomorrow he could walk out of here by his own power.

Toudou stepped out of the shadows as per usual and Yukio ignited himself in preparation. With that ever-lasting grin on his face Toudou approached with his hands open and ready. Yukio squeezed his eyes shut, inhaled his flames and sent them straight up his arms and out his fingertips in a concentrated arrow of energy. The shackles exploded and Yukio fell to the floor, freed and breathless.

Using his body as a guide he had managed to complete Toudou's task.

He looked up at his master, panting, proud and fierce.

"Good." Toudou praised, pulling Yukio to his feet. "I didn't even get close enough to touch you."

"Would you touch me?" he said quietly.

Intrigued by how obedient Yukio was being today, and fully prepared to take advantage of the opportunity, Toudou advanced.

"Of course," he said. "_Yukio..._"

He felt a shudder of pleasure jump in his shoulders at the sound of Toudou saying his name in that precise tone. Yukio remembered when he had hated it, when it had inspired fear, now it just let him know he was about to be touched.

Toudou slunk behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, bringing Yukio flush against him.

Softly, with warm dry lips and the slight pressure of fangs, Toudou began to kiss Yukio's neck and shoulders, brushing the feathers that lay against his head over his skin.

Toudou hid his face in Yukio's jugular and inhaled his flesh. "You could belong here, you know."

"I know." Yukio exhaled, eyes closing, and turned to offer Toudou his mouth.

Toudou took it.

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

A day after Mephisto had shooed everyone out of the hall, Shura and the Exwires, minus Rin, stepped back into the hall with a plan. Shura, being of dubious corporeal origin, had elected to try and traverse the Gate and go in search of Yukio. The other Exwires, Shiemi, Suguro, Izumo, Shima and Konekomaru would create a hole in the barrier long enough for her to slip through without releasing any demons. A special spiritual cable had been attached to her waist in the event that she needed a quick getaway. Rin had been excluded from the mission as Angel had been watching him closely due to his concerns he would try to rescue his brother. So busy with this, it had allowed Shura and Co. to slip by security, and given more power to Rin's job as chief distraction. Rin definitely wasn't happy about this decision, but without much choice and wanting Yukio back as soon as possible, he had bit his tongue.

Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped after about ten minutes.

The Exwires positioned themselves around the angelic humming force field that kept the demons in and them out as Shura marched up to the huge mass of demons. She was a woman on a mission. She felt it was her duty to Fujimoto's memory to watch over his brats and she had failed both of them in different ways. She had let Yukio be spirited away from right under her nose and now Rin was suffering for it. _I'll fix this,_ she promised. _I'm coming for you Scaredy-Cat Four-Eyes._

"Okay! Open it up!"

The Exwires began chanting and casting their spell to breach the barrier with resolved determination. This was the biggest and most difficult task they had undertaken as wannabe Exorcist's and they were scared. More than anything though they just wanted to see Rin happy again.

A tiny hole appeared in the barrier and Shura launched herself through it with a gymnasts agility. As soon as she was through the Shiemi and the others ceased chanting and the barrier dropped closed without letting any demons out.

Shura fought her way to the Gate through the demons and, taking a deep breath, plunged herself into the darkness.

* * *

"Go on," Toudou soothed. "let me hear those cute moans of yours~."

"_Aaah~!_"

Toudou kissed down Yukio's spine in a myriad of firm and pinching bites.

Yukio was laid on his front on pale pink satin sheets under a massive canopy of black wood as Toudou crawled across his back and worked his flesh with his mouth, the older demon's hands busy holding his body above Yukio. Toudou's bedroom was like a cave; pits of tall fire lit the room at its corners making the sheets glow and casting flickering shadows across every surface. His bed was a gothic four poster which was wide enough to have held about six people.

Toudou's hand slithered along Yukio's tail and he wound it around his arm until the tuft rested in the palm of his hand. As he stroked it in his grip Yukio arched and gasped softly.

Toudou let out a breathy laugh as he reached around to dip his hand between Yukio's legs.

"Just from this," he cooed. "you're already so wet." He started to stroke both his tail and his cock simultaneously.

Yukio balled his hands in the satin sheets up and swallowed another moan. "Mmmm! Nngh! Ah!"

Toudou pressed himself down onto Yukio gently, he took one of his pointed ears in his teeth. "Mmmm, Yukio...you're so interesting. I could spend eternity listening to you cry."

"_Ooh!_ Toudou!" Yukio cried. "I'm-!"

With the double stimulation his orgasm rose suddenly and with mind numbing strength.

"_**AAH~!**_"

Yukio dropped down onto the cool sheets, a panting mess of nerves and emotions all throbbing with residual pleasure.

"You're so lewd, Yukio." Toudou chuckled, patting his head with his dry hand. "Cumming just from having your tail played with..."

"I-I'm not used to hah-having a tail.." he defended weakly, knowing it sounded pathetic, and kind of enjoying Toudou's pitying hand on his head.

"I hope you never get used to it."

"Don't be mean." Yukio buried his face in the cool satin and closed his eyes.

"You haven't seen me mean yet, Yukio." Toudou purred darkly, his lips suddenly right next to Yukio's ear.

The whisper was booming and hot and it ignited something in Yukio suddenly. Something new. Something exciting. A **black** spark. A thrum of evil.

Slowly, Yukio rolled onto his back and stared up at Toudou who was braced over his body again.

"Show me then."

He spread himself out on his back on the pink satin, a post orgasm haze lighting his cheeks and dimming his eyes.

As he looked up at Toudou a lusty smile spread across Yukio's face.

"Be mean to me."

There are few things that can surprised Saburota Toudou. The in denial demon he had had to drag kicking and screaming into Gehenna suddenly spreading his legs and pushing up against him, moaning wantonly was now one of them.

Still, ever the predator, Toudou did not allow his shock to stay displayed on his face for long. Lust soon overtook any other cognitive function and his jaws spread in a smile that showed his fangs in their entirety.

"As you wish."

* * *

Upon entering Gehenna Shura had summoned her snake familiars to guide her. The huge spectral serpent with ghostly white scales and shining yellow eyes served not only as her protection but as her transport. She was crouched on its huge flat head, hand on the hilt of her sword, as it glided through hells dark red skies. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for only that she would know it when she saw it. While her battle awareness was highly prized Shura wasn't best suited to tracking missions or operations of subtly. Finding Yukio in this maze of jagged mountains and unforgiving spiny forests was not a job for someone riding a huge translucent snake.

Just before she decided to set down she spotted from her vantage point a huddle of demons surround a large mound of prickly black rock. Once on the ground, Shura donned a ragged cloak which shadowed her face and concealed her sword. The demonic aura she oozed from her snake familiars was enough to make her inconspicuous to the masses. Upon approaching she noticed that the crowd of demons were quite excited, as if they were all watching something titilating.

"Oh~, what timing you have, Shura-San." Came an unmistakably campy voice to her left.

"Eh!? Mephisto!?"

The clown grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch the show. However now that you've arrived it will no doubt be cancelled."

"What show is this?"

Mephisto giggled devilishly. "Why don't you go and see for yourself!"

_What's this clown on about..._

Shura let her curiosity get the better of her and ventured further into the cave. The demons thinned out the further in she went, they seemed scared to get too close. Noise was filtering up through the catacombs the deeper age went.

Voices.

**"...a...a...a...!"**

Movement.

_slap! ... slap! ... slap!_

The noises got louder and clearer the further into the cave she went until she could see a flickering light at the end of the twisting tunnel.

**"...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!..."**

_Slap! ... Slap! ... Slap! _

Shura crouched in the dark alcove at the end of the tunnel and peered into the room it opened out into from the safer of the shadows.

_**OH MY GOD**_

Inside was a huge bed with two glistening naked bodies writhing around on the glowing satin. Toudou was holding Yukio down with a hand fisted in his hair. The slap of their sweat drenched bodies resonated around the cave and Yukio's loud and unabashed moans and cries punctuated every thrust.

"Ah..! Aah..!. _AH..!_"

Yukio's tail was coiled around Toudou's thigh, aiding the pull forward into every slam with an urgent haplessness. Turned on by Yukio's complete surrender to pleasure Toudou decided to up the meanness and play even rougher. He pushed Yukio's face into the bed muffling his cries of increasing volume and grabbed his hip with his other hand, squeezing the flesh hard enough to bruise.

"Mmmm!" Yukio hummed into the sheets, the cool satin not helping one iota to tame the heat in his cheeks.

Toudou protracted his claws and they punctured Yukio's soft flesh like needles.

"MMMMM!" Yukio screamed into the fabric, hot pain shooting through his senses like a bullet. The violent pleasure felt so good. It wiped his awareness of everything around him, all he knew were the knuckles pushing into his head, the fingernails burrowed in his hip and the tight pull and slap of Toudou inside him.

.

.

_It's glorious _

_It's terrible _

_God, I need it...!_

_._

_._

"Mmmm!"

"What's that my love?" Toudou yanked Yukio's head up by the hair.

"Ah! M-More!" It was a drunken slurr. "More! Aah...!"

Toudou laughed, low and sexy. He pulled his claws out of Yukio's hip with a bloody pop and let his fingers uncurl from his hair. He set his hands under Yukio's thighs and swivelled him around onto his back, pulling Yukio's legs up and hooking them over his shoulders. Leaning forward, Toudou almost bent Yukio in half. He captured Yukio's open mouth and resumed thrusting with increased brutality. Yukio moaned and gasped around the kiss as he was ravaged from both ends by Toudou. He couldn't breathe for the tongue in his mouth, the five deep punctures in his hip were throbbing and his second orgasm was fast approaching.

Mercifully Toudou released his mouth, and Yukio flopped back onto the satin sheets chest heaving and dizzy.

Toudou cast a fleeting glance over at a darkened corner of the room and Shura's blood ran cold as she saw his eyes on her. But he looked away and back down at Yukio who was still panting in the dizzy throes of ecstasy.

Toudou smiled, sadistic and playful. "Don't faint, Yukio."

"Hah...haah...nngh..." Yukio panted. "Please...I'm...I'm nearly there..."

"I know," Toudou purred. "Your insides are practically melting."

_**"HNNGH!"**_ Yukio's entire body shuddered with pleasure as Toudou pushed up and into him.

As Toudou delivered the finishing thrusts, hitting Yukio's sweet spot in a way that washed all other thought besides orgasm out of his head, he was completely engulfed in brilliant white flames. He heard Toudou grunt and go rigid above him and felt a jet of hot liquid fill his insides, but even that was soft and distant as though it were happening to someone else.

For about thirty seconds Yukio was wholly at peace and aware of nothing. Then it all came crashing down to Earth.

He didn't even feel Toudou pull out, but when he opened his tired heavy eyes he was confronted by the image of Toudou wrapped up in a silk robe standing between him and Shura. She had her purple sword brandished, and he wasn't sure, but it looked like she was shouting at him.

"Oi, Yukio! Now you've got the cock out your ass you might want to get over here! I'm taking you home!"

"He's not going anywhere." Toudou stepped forward and ignited his fist. "And, I'm afraid, my dear, neither are you."

* * *

**I've been really busy this week. I was on a placement at my local supermarket and it was completely soul destroying. It's just for some experience to put on my CV but literally all the staff I spoke too said things like: "This started as just a Saturday job or to put myself through Uni and I've been here for **_**TWENTY SIX YEARS.**_**" The guys who were on the placement with me were a couple of right drongos, too. Ugh, it was awful. Anyway! I'm done with that now, so expect speedier chapters! It's all gonna wrap up soon but Shura's got to get out of this pickle first! Oh, no! See you next time~!**


	8. Chapter 8

_torture, torture, twisted love_

_kiss me, kick me, feel my blood_

_forever, for now, my heart screams for you_

_desperate memories, broken and true_

_living for tears now, I'm dying for love_

**_Berlin_**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Torture_

Shura stood with her sword brandished at Toudou. Now that he had satiated himself with Yukio's body he was eager to indulge in his other pleasures, namely beating the shit out of people who dared to oppose him.

"Oi, Yukio! Now you've got the cock out your ass you might want to get over here! I'm taking you home!"

"He's not going anywhere." Toudou stepped forward and ignited his fist. "And, I'm afraid, my dear, neither are you."

"Toudou, don't hurt her!" Yukio cried, his voice tired and husky. He was sexed to collapse and couldn't even push himself off his stomach. "Ugh..."

Toudou glanced over his shoulder with a small smile. "You would do well to listen to your body and rest, Yukio. I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Yukio cursed and sunk back into the covers, strength drained and body aching.

"I think you'll find that you are done, Saburota." Shura growled, raising her sword. "I'm terminating this fucked up lovefest, and bringing him home."

"Shura, please run..."

"No way. I promised your brother I wouldn't leave without you."

"Nii-San..." Yukio was suddenly overtaken by a sense of shame and loneliness.

The fire in Toudou's palm pulsed violently, a voiceless threat. Yukio looked away, conditioned to not mention his brother, or any other person in Toudou's presence.

Shura made the first attack, unable to sit and watch Toudou's grip on Yukio tighten any longer. She rushed Toudou, purple sword separating into seven separate blades like when she faced the demons spouted by the Gate. Toudou met her attack with a wall of flames. Powering through she swung and slashed the fire aside but he was gone.

"What-!?"

She was suddenly knocked off her feet by a powerful blast of fire from behind.

"Shura!" Yukio cried, pulling himself to the edge of the bed and peering down at her body on the floor. The blast had scorched her entire back leaving her flesh raw and bloody. She gritted her teeth in agony, swallowing a pained whimper. Looking up at the despairing Yukio she assured him by her expression of that-fucker-is-so-dead that she was alright.

"You're pretty good for an old dude in a dressing gown." She said as she got to her feet slowly, raising her sword with her. Without a second breath, she cut a huge slice out of the air, sending a whiplash of pressure at Toudou which knocked him clean off his feet. His body smashed into the cave wall and he crumpled to a heap on the floor.

Shura scrambled over to Yukio and grabbed his wrists. "C'mon, we're getting out of here!"

Yukio pulled against her grip, "I can't leave yet!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I-" He cast a glance over at Toudou's motionless body. He was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? He had been kidnapped and was being held here. He had been tortured! Tourtured...was it really torture?

"Yukio, _c'mon._" Shura urged, staring him straight in the eyes. "Rin needs you back. _I _need you back..."

Yukio looked into her eyes; he wanted to return, but...

From behind her Yukio caught the flash of movement that signalled Toudou was back in business. A huge ball of fire was hurtling towards them. Without thinking, Yukio reversed Shura's grip on him and threw her down and out of the way. This left him in the direct path of the fireball.

Toudou was suddenly in front of him, palm out in an attempt to deflect his own attack. He caught most of the fire but a jet of flames escaped his fingers and tore along Yukio's arm.

"Argghhh!"

The red burn oozed blood and stained the satin sheets.

Toudou dropped down to Yukio's side, hands hovering over him but not knowing what to do.

"T-Toudou..."

Toudou embraced him fiercely, kissing a trail of apologies down his neck and along his shoulder.

Yukio relaxed, the pain subsiding. Toudou's arms made him feel safe again. Hair of the dog that bit you, and all that.

_Torture?_ He wondered. _No, this is...this must be..._

Toudou released him and stood up, laying a hand on his head instead, and turning slightly to Shura. "What do you say we take this outside, Shura-San? I would hate for Yukio to suffer again because of our negligence."

"Fine." She spat. "But let's do it properly this time."

She retracted the multi-blades of her purple sword into one single entity, and sheathed it in the red symbol on her chest. It disappeared back into her body like it had never existed.

Toudou watched intrigued as Shura summoned up her giant spectral snake. It's head emerged from the ground beneath her feet and she went into a crouch as it gained height. The snake opened its massive jaws, forked tongue lashing out at Toudou, and let out a long reverberating hiss. Shura cast a disappointed glance at Yukio; he was looking up at her with a pained expression. Then the snake tore out of the cave through the long winding tunnel, up and out into the open air.

Toudou went to follow but Yukio caught his wrist. "Wait!"

"I will not let her take you from me." he said, unwavering.

"I know." Yukio let his hand drop. "Just...Just don't kill her. Please. I will do whatever you want."

"You don't have the strength left to do what I want." Toudou smiled.

Yukio blushed and looked away.

Toudou crouched down in front of him and kissed his lips gently. "Stay here." Snapping his fingers, shackles of glowing energy appeared around Yukio's wrists and ankles, pinning him down to the bed.

"Ah! Toudou, what?!" Yukio struggled against the magic but it was useless. "Release me!"

Toudou gripped his chin and met his eyes, an insidious smile on his face. "After. Right now I need to deal with our guest."

"Toudou!"

The feathered demon grinned and left, leaving Yukio to curse and struggle fruitlessly in his bindings.

_Right...this isn't torture...it's madness. _

Emerging from the cave out into the red whirlwind of Gehenna, Toudou found Shura waiting for him. She was still standing on the head of her spectral beast and as soon as she saw him, the giant snake opened its jaws and dove down from the sky to strike at him.

Toudou dodged, barely, and lit a fireball in his palm. Circling back around Shura's snake went in for another strike, but as soon as its face was close enough Toudou launched the fireball straight down its throat. The snake screamed and writhed, it's insides lighting up like a Halloween lantern.

The beast ignited and it's body vanished, leaving Shura to plummet to the ground. Toudou grinned triumphant, but before the impact another snake sprouted from the black terrain and slid under her trajectory effectively scooping her up. Her fingers grabbed one of its huge scales, and she drew her sword from her chest. Riding in like a Valkyrie, Shura slashed at Toudou who was still too much in awe of the sight and resilience of this woman to move.

Her strike knocked him backwards onto the harsh terrain but he sprang up quicker than she expected and returned fire with a vehemence that rivalled her own. The tail of her new snake rapidly caught fire and began to vaporise like the last one. Shura smartly landed the beast, leaping off it's head before impact. Its body came down and scattered into amber fringed flakes of ash.

No sooner had Shura straightened up that she was face to face with Toudou. He drove his fist into her stomach, doubling her over so he could bring the point of his elbow down on her back. She dropped flat on her stomach with an agonising cry.

"Oh~!" Toudou sang. "What's this?"

Shura felt her heart leap to her throat as the cable around her waist shifted under Toudou's foot. The spectral rope was supposed to help her make a quick getaway, with Yukio in toe, without him it was a cowardly escape. The belt was flashing, which signalled that someone at the other end had begun to reel her back.

_No! Not yet! I need a little more time!_

Toudou began stamping on the cable, trying to break it and trap her in Gehenna. It's flashing got more and more urgent with each stomp until Toudou lit his palm with the intention of searing straight through it.

Just as he were about to bring down his fist, a jet of blue flames scorched a divide between him and Shura, effectively freeing her and allowing her to stand. Toudou turned, angered to the core and disbelieving, to see Yukio standing a few meters behind him, the tips of his fingers still blue with residual flames and his tail lashing aggressively. He had thrown on some trousers, but his top half was bare; his injured arm hung by his side unused.

Toudou grinned through his rising fury. "Recovered already?"

He stormed over to Yukio and grabbed him by the throat.

Shura made a move to intervene but found she could not take a step forward. To the contrary she was slowly sliding backwards towards the Gate. Cursing, she vied against the pull of the rope, but it was too strong. She hurtled back towards Assiah, leaving the shrinking image of Toudou holding Yukio up by the neck in the far distance.

As she was pulled back through the gate she slammed into the protective barrier which kept the demons in. The Exwires dutifully supplied her with a small hole in the barrier which they pulled her through.

"What happened?" cried Shiemi.

"Where's Okumura-San?" asked Shima.

"You've been gone for 14 hours!" Izumo informed her.

Before Shura could even open her mouth the unmistakable detonation of the hall door swinging open and slamming against the wall drew all of their attentions to their unwanted guest.

Angel stood, with a disgruntled Rin in toe, backed by several other Exorcists.

"Well, well," he said. "Looks like you've been rumbled."

Shura turned up her nose. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Idiot."

"_Where's __**Yukio**_?" Rin interrupted, anxiety plain on his face.

Shura looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Toudou kicked my ass. I didn't have the opportunity to grab Yukio before I got pulled out."

Rin's shoulders dropped but he smiled. "I'm glad you made it out okay." he said. "Is Yukio...?"

"He's fully awakened as a demon now, just like you." she clarified. "But Rin, he's got fucking Stockholm Syndrome or something, we need to get him away from Toudou ASAP before we loose him for good."

Rin nodded.

"I'm afraid that's impossible!" Angel bellowed. "It is unfortunate that we must sacrifice such a promising young Exorcist but this Gate must be rendered inert and destroyed."

"You cold hearted bastard!" Suguro growled, clenching his fists.

"Hmph. Take Shura away, she will need to be punished for her insubordination."

The Exorcists under Angel cuffed her and led her away.

"As for you..." Angel said, turning to Rin. "Your brother is gone, Okumura. Accept it and move on."

Angel left, and the Exwires all crowded around Rin who looked like he was struggling to keep it together. Shiemi took his hand and Suguro gripped his shoulder.

"We'll think of something, Okumura. Don't loose hope." he said.

Rin smiled a small smile, trying to summon up the courage to believe him. He looked into the Gate, into the swirling black mass, and felt his sense of dread and anxiety increase.

Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Toudou sat atop Yukio out in the red whirlwind of Gehenna. His hands were around his throat, and the scene was reminiscent of their fight during the Impure King battle but without the playfulness, without the sexual tension. This was just pure pain and rage. _**"T-T-Tou-!"**_ Yukio couldn't even get the words out, Toudou was throttling him with the entirety of his demonic strength. Tears were leaking from Yukio's eyes and a thin trail of saliva ran from his mouth as he gasped and heaved trying to suck in a full breath. _**"S-S-Stop!" **_Toudou mercifully lessoned the intense squeeze on this windpipe and his expression of violent anger subsided as he realized Yukio was very close to passing out beneath him.

Releasing him, Toudou stood up and moved off of Yukio, who clutched his throat and sucked in hungry breaths between coughing. Stalking back into the cave without a word Toudou left him no recourse but to follow. Picking himself up and slinking shamefully after him, Yukio found Toudou standing with his back to him by the bed. Yukio kept at a safe distance, and stared at Toudou's satin clad shoulders with unease, regret and lust.

"Toudou, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you-"

Toudou brought up a hand to silence him. Yukio obeyed and closed his mouth, looking to the floor and waiting for Toudou to speak.

"Yukio." His velvet voice in the silence was like a pit Yukio felt he were about to fall into. "I've taught you everything I know, now you must give something to me."

"What?"

Toudou faced him.

"Your heart."

As soon as Toudou uttered those words a pink circle of magic appeared beneath Yukio's feet on the floor. Yukio recognized its intricate pattern of rings and half moons and ancient demonic glyphs as that of a cage. He tried to leave the circle but a pink barrier shot up from the rings and buzzed him with powerful repelling electricity. "_Ah! _What is this? Let me out!" Yukio cried.

"I love having you here in my clutches," Toudou said, approaching Yukio in his glowing prison. "I love seeing your eyes light up when I touch you, and I love how you try to defy me. However, even if you pledged yourself to me, you would turn on me despite all I've given you, for that is the nature of demons. You're a demon now, Yukio. You can't be trusted."

Toudou reached his arm through the barrier, unharmed, and took hold of Yukio's skull, placing his palm against Yukio's forehead. Yukio knew where this was going. He pressed his hands against the barrier, what would be against Toudou's chest if he could touch him.

"Please don't do this, Toudou. I already...You..." Yukio couldn't believe what he was saying. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears beading in the corner of his eyes. _I'm so sorry, Nii-San...!_

"You already have my heart!"

Toudou smiled, gripping Yukio's head tightly; a soft light was beginning to glow from beneath his palm. "I know," he soothed. "but it's better this way. The only person you should love_...is me_."

"T-Toudou...!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, and the soft light blinded him.

Toudou grinned so wide his fangs were fully visible, and as the light engulfed him too he said: "From now on you are going to call me _**Master**_."

* * *

**Uh-oh! Toudou's gone off on a bit of a power trip and turned Yukio into a mindless sex slave! Possessive much?**

**...I'm sure Rin will have a lot to say about THAT!**

**See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mind control, pain unfolds_

_I own all your sensations_

_Weakening, reasoning_

_Mesmeric full demolition_

_Hypnotized - victimized_

_Behold the threshold of the web_

_**Slayer**_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Deep Throat_

The pink light of the magic circle died out slowly, freeing Yukio from his prison. Toudou released his head and Yukio staggered backwards disorientated, dropping down to one knee before his new Master. When he raised his eyes they were glassy and captivated. His cheeks were still softly blushing from his earlier tears and Toudou couldn't suppress his widening grin and rising desire.

"Even after locking your free will away," he said. "you can still make such a lusty look."

Toudou took several steps backwards and dropped down onto the bed. Grinning haughtily, he opened his legs in invitation. "Come here."

Yukio obeyed wordlessly and positioned himself between Toudou's knees. "Suck." Toudou ordered. Without missing a beat, Yukio pushed aside the satin dressing gown and spread his thighs to take Toudou into his mouth. He sucked slowly and methodically, a hot blush settling in his cheeks. "Mmmm..." he hummed, sending a vibration through his mouth.

"Aaah..." Toudou shuddered, gripping the sheets and tipping back his head. "_Yukio..._"

This was it. This is what he wanted. Complete and utter subjugation. He would monopolise Yukio's thoughts and command his every action. Satan's son was now a cock-sucking slave to a lower class demon. Oh, the thought of the Lord of Hell's outrage turned Toudou on even more. He was getting everything he wanted.

Yukio opened his mouth and rolled his tongue around the head of Toudou's cock, dipping into the slit before sliding down the shaft. "Nnngh..." he moaned, slurping noisily at the flesh. "_Master..._"

Toudou was getting everything he wanted, and more.

He tangled his fingers in Yukio's black hair and guided him to make quicker strokes.

"Haah...Aaah..." Toudou's body quivered at the increased strength and pace of Yukio's suction.

His new slave's expression of rosy, mindless pleasure, coupled with all his slurps and moans, made the entire experience an endurance test for Toudou. He couldn't have himself cumming after just a few minutes with a teenager on his dick. No way! Still, Yukio was unexpectedly good at this. Toudou felt his orgasm rising slow and steady like the tide.

He hooked his fingers under Yukio's jaw, gently encouraging him to look up and to unbend his neck. Yukio gazed up at Toudou as though bewitched, his eyebrows crinkling as Toudou thrust his hips forward, forcing the entirety of his cock into Yukio mouth.

"Mmmm! Nggh!" Yukio gurgled, wincing as the head of Toudou's cock pressed into his throat. "Nghhh!" Twinges of pain riled some protest from the hapless exorcist and Toudou began massaging the underside of Yukio's throat with his fingers to try and alleviate the discomfort.

He was nothing but a gentle Master...

The tenseness in Yukio's face quickly faded. His eyes dropped to half mast and he began enjoying giving his Master pleasure again, sucking in deep, slow and velvet-like strokes. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth again, driving Toudou over the edge of bliss.

His fingers tightened in Yukio's hair. "Here I come." he said softly, head tipping back.

Yukio closed his eyes as a jet of cum hit him in the back of the throat and filled his mouth with hot sweetness.

"Nguhh...nggh...!"

Yukio swallowed everything before pulling back and gasping.

Toudou sighed, long and satisfied.

He looked down at Yukio who was still between his legs, breathing heavily. "Good boy." he said with a smile.

The pits of fire that roared in every corner of the cave had died down, darkening the room and creating a close atmosphere. Toudou and Yukio lay cuddled up on the huge bed. Toudou was stroking his hair like a pet, and Yukio now wore a black slave collar, as well as matching ankle and wrist cuffs. He had been given black silk trousers, and his top half was bare apart from the leather bondage harness which criss-crossed his chest.

"I think it's time, Yukio," Toudou said. "Time to take Gehenna from under your Father's nose. Time to seize the throne."

Yukio smiled dreamily, as if Toudou had suggested a moonlit walk.

Sitting up, Toudou pulled on his clothes. He raised an open palm to one of the cave walls and with a flick of his wrist the rock crumbled away leaving a gaping hole that overlooked a massive black rock-carved castle.

Yukio came to his side and Toudou moved behind him, placing a hand on either shoulder. "Do you see that castle in the distance, Yukio?" he breathed into his ear, a hot whisper of greed and power fumes.

Yukio nodded mutely; he knew it instinctually as Satan's palace.

Toudou grinned. "**_Light it up for me._**"

Yukio ignited at once; he burst into blue flames which engulfed his entire body. His tail lashed and his ears elongated. His nails became claws, and his fangs sharpened. His full demon form, reserved for battle.

Toudou stood with an expression of mad glee as his slave took off towards the palace, wearing a demonic hungry smile of his own.

* * *

Rin and the other Exwires all sat around in united misery in the Okumuras empty dorm.

"There has to be something we can do...?" Konekomaru offered quietly.

"I know what we have to do." Rin replied, chewing on his fingernail. "We have to go into Gehenna and get Yukio out, and fry the bastard that's keeping him."

"I'm afraid if that's the plan then we can't help you." Izumo said sternly, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Our bodies could never survive in Gehenna, Rin." Shiemi informed him solemnly. "We're only human."

"That means it's up to you." Izumo finished, downcasting her eyes. "Only you."

"O-Only me, huh?" Rin's voice shook. He was terrified of Gehenna. It was a nightmare for him. It was his Father's domain, the man who possessed Fujimoto before his eyes and effectively killed, ruining both Rin's life and Yukio's. He didn't think he could face him. Not without loosing his mind and going mad with revenge. He had to focus on Yukio, but what if he was too late and Toudou had already handed Yukio over to Satan? What if that was the plan? What if Yukio was possessed? What if Rin had to watch him die just like Fujimoto?

_No..._Rin bit his lip. _No, I would never let that happen! Not my little brother...not my only..._

His hands were trembling. God knew what was happening to Yukio in there. Shura hadn't given Rin the details but by her expression she knew more than she was letting on. It turned Rin's stomach to think of anyone touching his brother in _that way._What was that feeling? Jealousy? Kinship? Both? Either way, he had to save him. He remembered that hole he had felt when Fujimoto had died, he couldn't feel that again. It would destroy him.

Fisting his hands to stifle the trembling, Rin stood up and faced his friends. "Okay." he said, with sudden unshakable resolve. "I'm going in."

* * *

**What will Rin make of his brother's transformation? Will Yukio even recognize him? Either way, Rin is in for a surprise once he reaches Gehenna...it won't be his Father sitting on the Throne...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_**Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Brothers_

Rin led the team of Exwires back to the blood-red door. He booted it open without grace and, drawing the Kurikara which released his flames, ready to enter Gehenna. There was to be no subtlety about this mission. No guerrilla tactics or battle formations. Just a good old-fashioned war. Rin was going to return to Assiah with his brother or not at all, Saburota Toudou be dammed.

Approaching the barrier which enclosed the demons who had already escaped the Gate, Rin took one last look back at his faithful friends. Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru were all watching him with stern proud eyes full of confidence. Izumo nodded at him, her chunky eyebrows drawn together in steadfast determination. Shiemi was beaming at him, face lit up like a sun fed lily. Her smile filled him with hope. Rin flashed them all a grin and a thumbs up before moving into attack stance before the barrier.

He suddenly remembered his conversation with Shura at the start of all this.

_"You and Yukio, you guys really go to the ends of the earth for each other, dontcha?"_

_"Obviously. He's my brother."_

_"Yeah. True. But you don't really think of him as a brother, do you?"_

Rin shook it off. _No, not now, don't worry about this shit now. Focus. Save him. Then you can figure out how you feel._

Bringing back his arm Rin unleashed an almighty slash of blue fire which effortlessly sliced through the barrier, obliterating it. All of the demons shot out in a myriad of directions, and the Exwires took cover from the unending swarm. Rin seized his chance and ran into the black abyss. The demons would hopefully keep Angel and his cronies preoccupied. By the time they had rounded up the escapees, Rin would have emerged from Gehenna with Yukio in his arms. That was the plan, anyway. Clearly Rin had never read Of Mice and Men...

The heat of Gehenna hit Rin full on as he emerged from the black Gateway. It was like stepping from a blizzard into a sauna. He didn't know what to expected but Gehenna was pretty much the textbook definition of hell. It was vile; the sky was red and cut by swirling storms of black cloud. The landscape was volcanic, spikes of black rock jutted out from the uneven terrain creating a perilous and haunted atmosphere.

Rin noticed dark bodies crawling towards him over the scathing rocks. He raised Kurikara, a rush of fear and horror crawling up his spine. His flames pulsed, a warning for the suspiciously lack-lustre demons approaching him. Once they noticed his blue flames their faces all turned to fear and they scattered like rats.

"It's him!" they screeched. "It's the King's knight! Run! Run! He'll destroy us!"

Rin lowered his sword, puzzled. "H-Hey! Wait!" He stopped by one of the skeletal demons who had faltered in their escape. "Oi, what are you lot talking about? What's happened here?"

The grotesque demon curled into a ball like a dying slider, petrified. "Satan has vanished. We have a new Ruler now."

"What!?"

"He conquered Gehenna with a demon who has blue flames like you."

Rin dropped his gaze letting his bangs shadow his eyes. "Where can I find this demon who is like me?"

His hand shook around the hilt of Kurikara.

The emaciated demon extended a skeletal finger towards the charred remains of a half-burned down castle. "There." it said. "He sits in the lap of the new King."

"Thank you." Rin said, looking to the castle. It was an insidious obelisk radiating dark energies, it made Rin shudder to imagine what torture his brother could be enduring in there. He started towards it with a weighted anxiety in his chest.

What would be worse, to find Yukio in need of rescue or to find him happy in this underworld?

The castle was huge, to get to it Rin had to climb a winding path which circled the gargantuan rock the castle sat on several times. Each level he climbed filled him with more dread and determination. The entrance of the castle was like a huge gaping set of jaws. Black stalactites hung down from the open arch, giving the illusion of teeth. Rin entered with caution. What he wouldn't give to have his friends behind him now. He advanced through the dark catacombs of the castle, through burnt out corridors and decimated rooms. His usual bravery was shaken by the height of the stakes and lack of knowledge on what he would find. There was a faint light down another fallen in corridor that made him halt his feet. This was it; the only light in the entire burnt out husk of a palace. What was beyond that light?

_Certain doom? _He thought morbidly.

Still, with a rapidly pounding heart and spurred on by the need to set eyes on his little brother again, Rin entered ...the Throne Room.

The new King of Hell sat on a massive seat of bones surrounded by pillars of blue flame. Yukio was kneeling by his side, his head resting in the lap of his Master. Rin took in the full sight with a knotted stomach. Yukio was indeed a fully realised demon. He matched Rin's appearance of pointed ears, fangs, claws and tail but as well as that Toudou had outfitted him with the full BDSM set of collars and cuffs. After processing all the smooth black leather, buckles and the long chain which was fashioned to collar around Yukio's neck, Rin fully understood what Shura had been unable to tell him. Yukio was being kept as a pet of hell. A _trophy_.

Rin felt a cataclysmic rage flood through his entire body, his blue flames pulsed and exploded making his presence known.

"Ah, Okumura-Kun, I should have known you would show up eventually." Toudou greeted, smirking devilishly. "Do you like what I've done with the place?"

He knew what power he had to really twist the knife into the Son of Satan.

_This is going to be fun..._He thought.

"I couldn't give a fuck about your decorating sense." Rin's flames pulsed with impatience. "You know why I'm here."

Toudou laughed softly, taking Yukio's tail in his hands and rolling the tuft in his palm. "Yes. I know," he said. Yukio started to mewl and tremble as pleasure shot through his tail to his mouth. "But, as you can see, your brother is quite happy here being my pet. He loves me, and I don't think he actually remembers you at all."

"Bullshit!" Rin protested, fisting his hands until the knuckles were white, hoping the pain would distract him from the lewd gasps and soft moans Toudou was eliciting from his brother by stroking his tail. "Yukio would never give you his heart."

Toudou grinned. "Well, lets see shall we?" Toudou bent down to whisper in Yukio's pointed ear. "Do you know this boy who is so rudely getting char marks on my new carpet?"

Yukio's eyes moved to Rin. His stare was vacant. "No, Master."

Rin growled, his flames reaching critical mass. _**"What have you done to him?!"**_

Toudou's expression became dark. "What I had to." he sneered, squeezing Yukio's tail so hard it made him yelp. "I'm getting quite bored of talking to you, Okumura. So why don't I just give you what you came for?" His smile returned, and he unclipped the chain attached to his slave's collar.

Rin's eyes widened in horror as Toudou handed Yukio a sword, and he leapt down from the throne with an agility he had never seen in his brother before. Landing before him with an enemy's ferocity Yukio brandished his sword at Rin. The red pupils in his glazed azure eyes fixed themselves on him with murderous intent.

Rin couldn't believe it, but he found himself backing away. "Yukio..."

"Play with him, Yukio. However you please." Toudou commanded, smiling.

"Yes, Master."

Yukio ignited; Rin flinched. Lit by cold flames, his tail lashing, Yukio burst forward and engaged Rin in combat without any hesitation. Barely managing to block his downwards strike, Rin defended himself aghast and unsure. He threw Yukio's next strike and opened his arms. "I won't fight him, Toudou! You're wasting your time! I refuse!"

"Then you will die, and he will be mine forever."

Yukio attacked again, and Rin defended. Their blades clashed in an almighty twang that reverberated through Rin's arms. "Ugh!" _That hurt_, he winced. _Since when did Yukio have that kind of strength?_

He pushed back against Yukio's blade but couldn't disengage. Their faces were so close behind the crossed blades and Rin searched Yukio's face for any trace of emotion, any flicker of will or reaction, but he found only the blind obedience to carry out his Master's order. No other voice seemed to penetrate his narrow consciousness.

"Snap out of it, Yukio!" Rin barked, desperation and anguish cracking his voice.

Toudou laughed, low and full of pleasure. "It is futile."

"_God __**dammit!**_"

Rin swung, throwing Yukio's blade again only to meet him in a parry. Their blades skirted each other for a moment, generating sparks and screeching. Then Yukio's flames intensified and he barreled forward with a demonic roar, pushing Rin back so far that he tumbled. Slashing with mechanical precision, Yukio cut a line of blue fire and sent it straight for Rin. It scathed across his shoulders, eating up some of his shirt sleeve, and left him at a disadvantageous position to attack. Yukio ran around to meet Rin as he rose to his feet, slashing down with a divine strike that would clave his brother in half. Rin clocked at the last-minute and threw himself back, missing the blade by millimetres.

Yukio slipped back into a defensive stance, graciously giving Rin the opportunity to catch his breath.

"You need to fight back if you hope to survive another round, Okumura." Toudou reminded him, thoroughly enjoying this showcase of his power. "Yukio is demonstrating his full potential. Perhaps now is the time to begin my invasion of Assiah."

"What?" Rin gasped, pushing himself to his feet.

Toudou jumped down from the thrones podium and strolled up to rest his arm across Yukio's shoulders. "Oh, did I forget to mention my plan? I'm going to take your world. Think of it as my beach house in Malibu; I'm going to turn it into a second Gehenna."

"No way...I won't let you-!"

"You won't fight your brother, you said." Toudou brought his lips to Yukio's ear. "And he is my one and only solider."

Yukio stared ahead blankly. "Master, should I kill him now?"

"Oh, no." Toudou grinned. "He is of no threat to us. Let's let him watch as we burn his world beneath our feet."

* * *

On the other side of the Gate the Exwires were still hiding in the hall ducking fleeing demons. They were the last line of defence against Angel coming and shutting down the Gate, and their effectiveness was just about to be tested as he burst through the red door with a squad of Exorcists.

"What on earth is this?!" he roared, slashing through demons to make his way to the Gate. "Who destroyed the barrier?!"

Suguro and the other Exwires revealed themselves, forming a semi-circle before the Gate. "We did." He barked. "Okumura has gone to Gehenna to rescue his brother, and until he returns you aren't going to get near this thing."

"You kids are mad!" cried one of Angel's Exorcists. "The entire academy is in chaos! We must destroy the Gate, _now!_"

"T-Then you'll have to destroy us too!" Konekomaru squeaked.

Angel's frown cut harsh shadows across his face. "Subdue them." He ordered his Exorcists, who exchanged uncomfortable looks with each other before advancing on the Exwires...

* * *

Toudou had followed through with his threat, now all that stood between him and Assiah was Rin, who was standing a few feet away from the Gehenna Gate. He stared down Yukio who was still in battle mode and awaiting the order to strike him down. Toudou stood behind his slave's shoulder, arms folder and wearing an amused smile. He was so close to Assiah he could smell all the new flesh. Rin's mind was going a mile a minute, any second now and Toudou would give the order, and Yukio would slice him down like a piece of meat and walk over his body to kill all of his friends.

_Think! Think! _Rin chanted in his head: what would Yukio do in this situation? _He'd use his brain! He'd outsmart his enemy! Okay...!_

Rin sheathed his sword, his blue flames dying away. "Yukio, I know you think you don't know me, and maybe you really have forgotten, but I know that you are stronger than this. You are stronger than _him_." He glanced at Toudou, whose smile had faded and been replaced by an intrigued frown.

"No one is more powerful than my Master. That is why I serve." Yukio's voice was level and unwavering.

"No, no, _you_ are stronger!" Rin continued, opening his arms. "Nothing is more powerful than Satan's flames." He re-ignited himself, showcasing his point. The azure fire lit up the light in Yukio's faded eyes.

"Satan's flames?" He opened his hand and stared at the flames dancing in his palm.

Rin gushed in relief. "Yes! Satan's flames! We share them. We are twins. Brothers! I'm your Nii-San!"

"Nii-San...?" Yukio's brow creased, as if there had been a jam in his processing. "I don't-"

"Why are you answering to a Master, Yukio?!" Rin persevered, not giving Yukio a chance to think. "You possess Satan's flames! The strongest power in Gehenna! You've been brainwashed by this old geezer but you are the superior demon!"

"That's enough!" Toudou roared, moments from intervening when Yukio turned to him with a confused and betrayed expression.

"Don't get any ideas. You answer to me." Toudou growled, storming over and grabbing Yukio's wrist. Forgetting that Yukio's flames were still active, Toudou flinched as soon as he touched him, the fire burning his fingers. "_Ah!_ Shit."

Yukio watched, analysing Toudou's reaction to his flames.

His heart might have been locked away, but his mind was as sharp as ever.

He looked to Rin who, sensing the comprehension, nodded slowly. Toudou was waving his hand to cool off the burn when his wrist was suddenly seized by his former slave. "What-What are you doing?!" Yukio's azure eyes blazed as he fixed them on his Master. He intensified his flames and they stretched out along Toudou's arm, who wailed and tried to pull out and away from the fiery grip. The entirety of his flames engulfed the new King of Hell in an orb of blinding blue light.

After a moment of wavering flames there was a burst of light and Yukio and Toudou were forced apart by an explosion. Toudou had countered Yukio's flames with his own sending them flying in opposite directions. Rin dove forward and caught Yukio by the shoulders before he could graze his back along the jagged ground. Hot abrasions ran along his arms from Toudou's flames like red tongues and his body sagged in Rin's arms. "Yukio!"

Rin lowerd them both to the ground, awaiting a response and just praying that it wouldn't be a slash to the throat.

Yukio's brows drew together and his inky lashes trembled, he opened his eyes with effort like he were awaking from a long deep sleep.

"_Nii-San..._"

The light had returned to his turquoise eyes, and he smiled up at Rin like he was the source of all the happiness in the world.

"Thank God..." Rin gripped his brother tight, tears filling his eyes to the brim. "I thought I'd lost you." He wrapped his arms around Yukio's shoulders with a passion and grief unmatched by any emotion he had thus far felt in his short life.

Yukio bracketed Rin's face in his hands and touched their foreheads together in a gesture of love and gratitude. The cool clarity brought about by the flesh contact finally helped him reconcile the situation and pull himself together enough to think independently for the first time since Toudou invaded his life. He never wanted this moment to end.

Sadly, like all happy moments, it did. Behind them the Gehenna Gate shook and trembled. A monstrous pained wail gurgled from the depths of the black doorway startling both of them apart.

The Gate appeared to be shrinking.

* * *

In Assiah the Exorcists had begun to shut down the Gate. They all stood surrounding the glowing blue doorway, their wards set up and chanting intently. Those that were not working on closing the Gate had a struggling Exwires in their arms.

Shiemi, Izumo, Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru all fought against the bear holds the Exorcist's had them in.

"_**RIN!"**_

"_**YUKIO!"**_

They cried, pulling and tugging and fighting with all their might. Tears were rolling down Shiemi's cheeks and Suguro was red faced and roaring.

"_**RIN!"**_

"_**YUKIO!"**_

"_**COME BACK!"**_

* * *

Through the Gate the screams of the Exwires reached Rin and Yukio from where they were stood, still clutching each other as they watched the black abyss shrink.

Toudou was in the process of pulling his charred self out of the rubble. There was no doubt about it, he was pissed. And he was quickly advancing on them with a huge fireball which was gaining size and ferocity in his palm.

"You must return!" Yukio said, facing his brother.

"Not without you!" Rin argued.

Yukio tenderly touched Rin's cheek, creating a moment of quiet and clarity outside of the swirling torrent of ash and fire by the Gate. He leant in like he were about to kiss him, "Nii-San..." Another violent quake from the closing Gate cracked the moment and Yukio pushed against Rin's chest, sending him spilling out towards the closing darkness.

"Yukio, _**no!**_"

"Trust me." Yukio smiled, then he slashed his sword through the air creating a torrent of blue flames. The shockwave forced Rin into the black mouth of the rapidly shrinking Gate.

He was tossed through a black void of swirling evil miasma only to be thrown out of the other end into Assiah. He skidded out across the smooth polished wood of the hall floor, scrambling for purchase and sense, nothing but Yukio in his mind.

"Rin!" Shiemi cried as all the Exwires breathed a sigh of relief quickly followed by the sinking realisation that he was alone.

Rin fingernails caught a floorboard, halting his slide and his head snapped up just in time to see the Gate return to being a canvas and clatter to the ground.

As the corner of the painting hit the ground Rin felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

He stared horror-struck at space where the Gehenna Gate had been.

.

.

.

_**I lost him.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Next time: Exorcised Heart! The Slave turns on his Master! Yukio isn't going to go down (no pun intended!) without a fight! See you for the penultimate chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_**Foo Fighters**_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Exorcised Heart_

Yukio stood and watched as the Gehenna Gate closed in front of him, sealing him off from his home, his friends, and Rin. He had wanted nothing more than to dive through that doorway with his brother but his newly restored faculties of infinite wisdom had reminded him of the reality. He would never be free until he took care of Saburota Toudou.

Said demon had watched with hopeful uncertainty as Yukio threw his brother to freedom yet remained behind himself. He arrogantly thought that even though Yukio had been freed from his spell, he must harbour true notions of loyalty for his Master, in order for him to have stayed behind like that.

Yukio felt nothing of the sort.

He turned to face Toudou, stern and bubbling with indignation.

"How dare you make me fight my brother! I will never forgive you!" he roared, voice trembling on the brink of grief.

Toudou smiled, sighed and shrugged. "You've chosen to stay in Gehenna with me. That must count for something, right?"

"I'm going to end you so you can never darken my door again."

Toudou snorted. "Oh, please."

To prove his point Yukio began to remove his leather shackles. He tore the soft black collar from his throat and tossed it to the ground at Toudou's feet. Then he went about removing those on his wrists and ankles, until finally he ripped apart the harness that was strapped around his chest.

The discarded signatures of ownership held Toudou's attention, and his whiskery brows creased into an affronted frown.

Yukio took a powerful step forward.

"I may be hapless and weak but I have more power than you deserve to own. I won't allow you to dress me in satin and call me your lover anymore." he brought his fist to his heart. "You can't possibly control me; I am an Okumura! If anyone is to rule Hell then it is me! It is my damned birthright!"

"Oh, you are a hundred years too early to think you can challenge me, Yukio!" Toudou returned, launching forward with a fireball in his hand.

He pounced on Yukio, pinning him to the ground.

"Have you forgotten how easily I manipulated you? Through touch..."

His hand, still hot from the fireball, slid along Yukio's bare chest, and Toudou licked his lips. "I could take you right here, right now, if I wanted to."

Yukio glared up at him, unafraid and unaffected. "You could try."

Toudou's face lit up in a ravenous grin, aroused by the challenge, and he smashed their mouths together.

Yukio could feel Toudou's hands roughly groping him, spikes of violence tainting every touch. What has been so seductive about this man's hands? He failed to remember. It was clear to Yukio now; Toudou's power over him was gone. The fallacy of love had been extinguished, all that remained was the weight on his body that was biting and clawing and panting. He had no lingering lust for his former Master. No chain tied him to this demon. He was free to rebel, and rebel he did.

Yukio ignited his flames and they burned with a fresh azure, like deep sea bioluminescence or neon. He also had two vaguely horn shaped flames that smouldered either side his head. Toudou was flung off him with the force of the blast and Yukio utilised this opportunity to land the first blow. He had long discarded his sword and instead chose to protract his claws. He slashed at Toudou's stomach as he fought for balance, doubling him over and making it easy for Yukio to force him to the ground. He sat on his shoulders pushing Toudou's face into the black stone.

Even in such a position, Toudou still managed to push out a laugh, "If you wanted to ride me, Yukio, all you had to do was ask."

Yukio pushed his face harder into the ground, creating abrasions from the friction. "Oh yeah? And of I had asked what would you have said?"

Toudou rolled onto his back and seized Yukio's wrists, looking up at him with a devilish smile. "No."

Fire erupted from his palms and blew the two apart.

Yukio's arms were badly burned, stripes of red skin wept blood and he gripped his blitzed flesh close to tears and swearing. Toudou hadn't fared overly better despite the fact that it was his flames; the force had pushed him through the ground, creating a shallow trench. His body felt like it had been put through an iron press.

He sat up shakily from the trench, groaning as his body protested. He looked to Yukio who was still hunched over and grasping his stinging hot wounds. Toudou's expression fell and a flicker of regret and something akin to grief flashed across his face.

"I didn't mean to burn you that bad."

Yukio met his eyes, biting his lip to stifle a pained whimper. "I don't understand you."

Toudou laughed, "No," he agreed. "I don't suppose you do."

They got to their feet and faced one another again, breathing hard and clutching their wounds.

"I really loved you, Yukio."

"Toudou..."

Toudou ignited his body in flames and Yukio did the same. Orange flames faced blue in the final stare down of the two former lovers. Then they burst forward to attack, roaring, vocalizing the full plight and agony of their wretched romance.

They met in a clash of power, the bombastic hue of each of their flames intermingling and evolving into a blinding flash which levelled the entire surrounding terrain.

Then, for the first time in eons Hell was quiet.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Gehenna Gate was closed and True Cross Academy was beginning to look like its old self again. The escaped demons had managed to decimate a large chunk of the cram school classroom, much to the delight of the students, but with everyone pulling together classes had finally resumed. The infirmary wing which had been destroyed remained cordoned off and wrapped in wind proof plastic to keep the draft out until they could figure out how to re-attach the wall. The hall which the Gate had opened in had had most of the holes in its ceiling patched up, and the black canvas painting was back on its easel.

Rin spent most of his time in his dorm, alone if it weren't for Kuro. He went to class occasionally, but remained distracted and distant even on the days he did show up. The Exwires all fretted in silence. They were not equipped to handle Rin's 360 personality turn so they could do nothing other than kid glove him, as no words of comfort seemed capable of penetrating the cloud of despair which constantly haunted him. Shura came the closest to getting a reaction out of him occasionally. She even managed to rile up a smile every now and then.

Currently Rin was laid on his bed in the dark with Kuro cuddled up to him in a show of solidarity. His lethargy seemed to know no bounds, he felt like he'd been laying there for hours.

He glanced across the room at Yukio's empty bed.

_"Nii-San..."_

_"Trust me!"_

Rin turned his face into the pillow.

A faint buzzing vibrated close to Rin's hand.

_Rin!_ Kuro sat up._ Rin, your phone!_

"Hm?" he rolled over in the darkness, squinting against the bright square screen. It read 1.43am. Then below it...

**Incoming Call:** _Shura_

He answered. "Hey."

"Yo." Her voice was gravely and low. "You missed class again today."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he sighed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd still be up. I've been thinking, Rin."

"That can't be good this late at night."

"I've been thinking... we should get rid of that painting. It might help us to move on...and, it creeps me out! Just it sitting there...I've been down that end of the Academy a lot, helping them fix shit and..." she paused, hesitated, Rin could almost hear her bite her lip. "Sometimes...sometimes I think I hear his voice, y'know? It just creeps me out! I think we should burn it!"

Rin suddenly sat bold upright, launching Kuro off his lap (much to the little demons indignation!)

"What did you say?"

"It-It's just like an echo...a memory...I dunno, it's probably just my imagination..."

"What does he say?"

"I don't think that's-"

"Shura, what does he say?!"

There was a beat of silence.

"_'Rin'_". She said finally. "He's calling your name."

Rin fled the room, leaving his phone behind. His bare feet pounded the stone steps down the stairs of the dorm building. He burst through the double doors out into the courtyard, the cold night air rushing into his lungs. He crossed it in seconds, his body working harder than it ever had in training, propelling him over the concrete and into the main building. He was a dark blur as he powered past the crams school classrooms, down through the corridor with the stained glass portraits. Colours flashed over him at a rate of knots. His lungs burned, adrenaline was more potent than the blue fire in his veins. The red door was ahead of him, with a big sticker slapped across it that said "No Entry". Of course Rin ignored it completely and tore the door open.

The hall was a cool, empty punch in the face. A wide and dark expanse which entirely contradicted his heaving, burning body. Rin dropped to his knees to catch his breath, sweat falling to dot the floor beneath him. "I'm here," he panted, sucking in rapid hungry breaths. "I'm here,"

"Ugh," Pushing himself to his feet Rin walked over to the black canvas. Stopping before it, he stared up with emotional azure eyes like a child gazing at the stars hoping to see the tail of a comet.

"Yukio..." he muttered, then again, but gaining memento. "Yukio. Yukio. Yukio."

He waited.

Silence.

**"Yukio!"**

He waited.

Nothing.

Then...

"Nii-San."

_That voice..._it came from behind him. Rin turned slowly, disbelief widening his eyes and leaving his mouth agape.

Yukio was standing there, a beacon of light in the dark and dusty hall. He was smiling softly. Rin felt himself well up. He bounded over, leapt, and tackled Yukio to the ground. As Rin sobbed, unabashed, into his chest, Yukio found that he too was crying. Succumbing to tears he buried his face in the inky locks of his brother, tail snaking along to find Rin's. Their tails entwined, their arms wrapped around each other, and the moment was theirs.

Eventually, after many tears, Rin finally summoned the courage to let go long enough to look his brother in the eyes.

"How?" He breathed, face still red and wet.

Yukio smiled. "Toudou taught me everything he knew, including how to reactivate portals."

Rin laughed, socking him in the shoulder. "You demon!"

They both fell about with laughter.

Getting to his feet, Yukio pulled Rin up with him.

Rin suddenly started. "But what about Toudou?"

A shadowed look crossed Yukio's face and he averted his eyes to the floor. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Rin caught his meaning and grasped the back of Yukio's neck, steering him into another embrace. "You did the right thing."

"I know."

Yukio held Rin's face in his hands and brought their lips together. He kissed him without inhibition, and while Rin was surprised, he didn't reject it.

Yukio pressed their foreheads together.

"Bring me home." he said.

Rin took hold of his wrists, easing the hands down from his face, and searched Yukio's face for an explanation.

"This is only temporary." He admitted. "The portal isn't strong enough to keep me here for long. I can't conjure a Gate from Gehenna. It must be opened in Assiah."

Rin's expression fell, and he gripped Yukio's wrists that bit tighter in fear.

"Can you do it?" Yukio asked. "Can you open another Gate?"

Rin pushed his fear away, and hardened his gaze and nodded, moving his hands up to grasp Yukio's.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

_Say my name_

_As every colour illuminates_

_We are shining_

_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_

_**Florence and the Machine**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Blue Heat_

Rin stood facing the black painting backed by his friends. It took some explaining, and he wasn't sure they really believed him in the end, but the important thing was that they were all here to support him. Even Shura, who stood off to the side, arms folded and wearing a sceptical scowl, had at least showed up to watch.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Rin glanced over his shoulder.

They nodded reluctantly, and Shiemi laid a tender hand on his shoulder. "We're all behind you, Rin."

He grasped her hand, grinning through his fangs. "Don't be afraid, Shiemi. I'm going to bring him home."

She nodded softly, falling back in line with the rest of the anxious Exwires. It was one thing to bear witness to a Gehenna Gate, it was another entirely to open one themselves. Naturally, they were all shitting themselves.

Rin unsheathed Kurikara and simultaneously caught fire in blue. He looked into the flat black acrylic, eyes focused and heart pounding.

_I hope this works..._

He slashed across his arm, mirroring what he saw Toudou do when he first stole Yukio away, and Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru clapped their hands together and began to chant. Rin sheathed his sword again but kept his flames lit. Grasping his wound he made sure the blood entirely coated his palm, then he held it up, spread his fingers and pressed his hand into the centre of the black canvas.

_Yukio..._

The boys chanting intensified and the portal began to quiver and shake. The square of black began to expand until the mighty Gate dwarfed the entire hall. It's corners we're lit by blue flames and crowned by gargoyles. Twisted amalgamations of both humans and demons crawled up the sides of the door frame, their heads clicking and whirring in different directions.

Rin's hand sunk into the darkness as the canvas turned to void and the Gate swallowed half of his arm. He could feel the volcanic heat from Gehenna on the other side, the hot tickle of embers and ash flakes as they landed on his arm, and the sulphur which blistered his fingertips.

Everyone held their breath. Even Shura took a step towards the Gate, intrigued. Her palm sat on the hilt of her purple sword.

Suddenly, Rin felt fingers fill the spaces of his waiting hand. He squeaked in alarm. The Exwires let out the breaths they didn't realise they had been holding, eyes wide in anticipation and excitement.

A smile lit up Rin's face.

_Yukio!_

Claws dug into the flesh behind his knuckles, causing Rin to wince.

_No...! Something's not right...!_

A booming mad laugh of biblical magnitude resounded throughout the hall.

_**"DID YOU THINK YOU HAD BEATEN ME, EXORCISTS?!"**_

Rin shook his hand free and backed away as Toudou peeled himself from the black tar of Gate like some nightmarish shadow.

Half his face was practically skeletal, the skin which remained clung to the bones of his cheek and eye socket like decimated lace. Once he stood fully in Assiah it was revealed that his entire body had been immolated in a similar way. Pockets of fire still flickered dimly from his smoking frame. The demon seemed to only be held together by the sheer improbable strength of insanity.

Rin glanced down at one of the entirely skeletal hands that hung by Toudou's side, noticing with horror that he was clutching a rope of fur with a crooked tuft at the end.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Toudou noticed Rin's gaze and laughed. "I believe I have something that belongs to you!"

He pulled Yukio through the Gate by the tail and threw him down at Rin's feet. He'd been struck on the head; there was a dark fan of blood across his face that ran from his hairline. He appeared unconscious but at least he was alive.

"Yukio!" Rin quickly scooped his little brother up into his arms, thankful to feel the familiar flesh in his hands but enraged by the condition of it. "What is the meaning of this, Toudou?"

Toudou shrugged and let out a gleeful chuckle. "Yukio can no longer satisfy my needs, so I've decided to give him back to you. In exchange you're going give me someone new to play with. Are there any volunteers?"

Did Toudou have a death wish? He was practically falling apart. Rin definitely couldn't fault Yukio for thinking he'd finished him off; the demon was close to the brink...

Toudou eyed them up, with the eye that he still had, and laughed from somewhere deep in his throat. A guttural rumble like thunder in the distance to remind them that he was still a threat.

Rin growled, his grip tightening around Yukio. He could feel the blood from Yukio's head wound seeping into his shirt. Rin was vibrating with fury. He could think of nothing more cathartic than taking Toudou down, and his incentive was breathing soft hot air onto his neck.

Suddenly Shura stepped forward, sword at the ready, and wearing a malicious smile.

"I'll be your opponent. I've been itching for the chance to pay you back for our last encounter."

"Very well!" Toudou cackled, igniting his fist with an unhealthy looking black flame. "Play with me, my dear!"

As Shura engaged him in combat, Rin took Yukio over to Shiemi and the other Exwires. He laid him down and Shiemi began tending to the wound on his head. Yukio stirred as Shiemi dabbed the blood away, and awoke to see the worried faces of all his students hovering over him.

He smiled in relief. "Everyone..."

They all beamed, and Shiemi flung her arms around him. "Yuki-Chan!"

"This isn't over yet." Rin stood looking down at him, breaking the jovial moment. "Toudou's here, Yukio. He brought you with him."

Yukio downcast his eyes. "I thought I'd killed him, but when I returned from talking to you he was waiting for me. He's lost his mind, Rin."

Rin smiled, shrugging. "Tell me something I don't know."

A blazing crash reminded them that Toudou and Shura were still warring little more than twenty feet away from them. Rin offered Yukio his hand to stand. "What do ya say, bro? Shall we kick his ass?"

Yukio seized Rin's wrist, allowing him to hoist him up. "With pleasure." He smirked around his fangs.

"Take him down!" cheered the Exwires.

The twins stood side by side and focused their blue power. They had a clear shot at the Gehenna Gate, if Shura could just lure Toudou in front of it then they could end it all in one attack.

It was ecstasy for both of them, the intermingling of their flames. It felt like home, it came with a peace and a sense of power that was unparalleled by any force in Assiah or Gehenna. They gripped hands and hand held up their palms to the mouth of the Gate.

Shura deduced from their position what they were planning, and smiled. "Oi, Toudou!" she cried, dodging his fervent blasts of smog like black fire. "See you in hell!"

Pulling back her blade to strike, Shura ceased fleeing and thrashed back at Toudou, forcing him to stagger back into the path of the twins attack. They shot a tornado of blue swirling fire straight at Toudou while he was framed by the Gateway.

The blast hit him head on, incinerating what was left of his body. It disappeared into the blue like it was never there, and the funnel of flames continued on to hit the Gate, saturating it in an ethereal azure blaze. Rin and Yukio's flames engulfed the entire structure, the carved bodies on the Gate writhed and screamed, decomposing down into nothing with the heat of the flames. The Gate seemed to crumble then and shrink, folded over itself like a dying solider. Rin withdrew Kurikara and Yukio joined his hands around the hilt, then, together, they slashed a final swing which clave the wounded Gate in two.

The two halves vanished into the atmosphere leaving no trace of itself behind. Rin and Yukio exhaled with a gush of blue. They glanced at each other, cheeks heated softly, and smiled.

Before the moment could stretch to that pre-kiss tension, the twins were tackled by the other Exwires and enveloped in a vibrant group hug. Shura sheathed her blade and wandered over to ruffle each of the boys heads tenderly. She even laid a sneaky kiss on Yukio's cheek and whispered "Welcome back, scardy-cat four-eyes."

They all fell about in laughter as Yukio blushed and fussed. Shura and Rin both hooked an arm around his neck and gently razed him. For a moment at least, they were all in that rosy, post victory haze that near enough made them forget any of the suffering that they had all just endured.

Their joy was immediately shattered when the blood red door let out its signature detonation, slamming hard against the wall as Angel, Mephisto and a small army of Exorcists flooded the hall. Everyone jumped to their feet, startled by the abrupt intrusion and watched in awe as Angel marched up to the Okumura twins with a stern and boiling fury apparent on his face.

It was Yukio Angel went for first, seizing his jaw and turning his head to inspect the points of his ears, and glance down at his tail.

"So it's true, you really are a demon now." he said, letting go with all the delicacy of throwing away a sweet wrapper.

Yukio faced him and delivered a flat glare, daring him to make an issue of his new demonic features.

"You will face serious repercussions for this, Okumura." Angel said.

"I'm sure I will," Yukio bit back. "but I imagine the paperwork for this case will be quite substantial. So my guess is I won't be hearing from the Vatican for quite some time. Until then I will be resuming my duties as a teacher of the cram school."

"You're wha-!?" Angel looked affronted as all the Exwires smiled proudly and whispered excitedly. Rin and Shura took a place behind Yukio's shoulders in a motion of solidarity and stared down Angel with challenging glares of their own. Angel faltered, and just as he was about to clumsily fight them on the subject, Mephisto interjected and began a new conversation.

"I'm sure the Okumuras and their friends are exhausted, Angel-San. What do you say we let them rest before any of the legal proceedings, hmmm? After all they just neutralised a dangerous terrorist, one that you yourself had previously been unable to apprehend."

That shut up the old baldy. Angel quietly stood aside, watching with seething embarrassment as the Exwires left, nodding at Mephisto in appreciation as they went.

The Exwires reluctantly bid goodnight (or what would be good morning in a few hours) to the twins and returned to their dorms. Before leaving herself, Shura thunked the two brother's heads together and herded them into a close embrace.

"Please, for just one night, try to stay out of trouble?"

Rin and Yukio chuckled, "No promises." they said in unison.

She bid them goodnight, her gaze lingering on Yukio, as they walked away down the hall and were swallowed by the shadows.

_I'll bed him yet..._she smirked.

* * *

The events of the previous month had left Rin, understandably, unable to be without skin on skin contact with Yukio at any given time. They were presently crammed, not too comfortably, into Rin's single bed. The soft blue light of the moon cast shadows which cut the room into small sections, creating a close and intimate atmosphere. The twins lay facing each other, their legs intertwined and their tails gently caressing at their feet.

"Hell's throne waits for us, should we ever desire it." Yukio said softly in the darkness.

"And do you," Rin asked. "desire it?"

All he could smell was heat; the muggy warmth of another body.

There was a pause, and Rin could see the moon reflected in the red pupils of Yukio's eyes. Yukio, his little brother, the demon.

"Yes." Yukio said finally.

Rin listened, digested, accepted. He was not about to ruin the moment with this foggy moral debate. He hadn't spent time in Gehenna like Yukio had, he didn't know what had transpired between him and Satan and Toudou. He dare not ask, for Yukio's mind seemed held on other things, as he reach out to trace a finger along Rin's bottom lip.

"You're burning up again." Rin said.

"It's going to be hard getting used to the atmosphere in Assiah after Gehenna."

"How can we sort you out?"

"I do know one way to relieve the pressure." Yukio suggested.

* * *

"...Haah...aaah..._Nii-San_..."

"...Y-Yukio...aah..."

Yukio lowered himself down onto Rin, taking him inside in one smooth motion.

"_Ah!_"

As he sunk down even lower his thighs spread around Rin's hips and abdomen and he laid his hands on Rin's chest for balance, pawing gently at the flesh. Rin moaned softly, "Nngh...Yukio...you feel amazing."

The small candle that sat on the desk which Rin had lit pulsed happily with a blue flame.

Yukio blushed furiously, and began slowing rocking in weak pleasure. "N-Nii...S-San..."

His hands were still slowly kneading the flesh of Rin's chest, and they grew rougher and more vigorous as the pleasure within him rose to eye watering heights. His fingers twisted and pinched at his brother's nipples, making Rin groan and increase the momentum of his previously gentle thrusts up into Yukio. They came faster and harder now, the slap and pull of Yukio's hot and tight ass driving Rin to greed and impatient desire.

"Aahh! Aahh! Nii-San! Ah! I can't-! W-Wait!"

Yukio struggled to keep up with the new pace, he could only punctuate the thrusts with a wail of bliss.

"Nngh..._Yukio_...ah!"

Oh, the luxury of the moment, the ecstasy of the act; the demon twins firmly believed that they were heaven bound. That was until Yukio felt his orgasm climbing like a shadowy spire, piercing through the haze of soft white sensations. Rin's own orgasm was fast behind. The bed shook and creaked as Yukio rode Rin with renewed gusto, and Rin pushed up to hit that sweet spot every time. Their black tails coiled around each other tightly, clinging to each other for some semblance of reality. The blue candle on the desk popped and crackled with tiny azure fireworks.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!"

"N-Nii-San! I'm-I'm!"

"Y-Yukio...! Me too, I'm going to...!"

"Together, Nii-San!"

"_Yukio!_"

The wet slap of their bodies reached critical crescendo as both Yukio and Rin came together in a medley of rapturous cries and prolonged orgasmic moans.

The candle on the desk went out, flooding the room in black. Crystal moonlight bled into the room, gradually illuminating the sheen of sweat on each of their heaving body's, cooling their fevered flesh. Yukio eased off of Rin and collapsed beside him, residual moans leaking from his lips on the tail of each heavy breath.

"Nii-San..."

Rin threw an arm around Yukio's shoulders. "God, Yukio, I think you're an angel, not a demon."

Yukio laughed softly. "That was cheesy, Nii-San."

Rin kissed him.

"I love you, Yukio."

"That was even cheesier."

They both laughed and Rin drew Yukio in close to his body.

And they remained embraced, foreheads pressed together, tails entwined - still softly blazing in a heart-shape of blue, content to forever be plighted with the curse of the demon fever.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that is how to turn an uke into a seme in 12 chapters or less. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and if you have time to spare a review would be much appreciated. Tell me what you thought! I'll hopefully hear from you again when I decide to write another 21K+ story in under a month, haha.**

**Until next time, bye-bye~!**


End file.
